An Issue of Consequence
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Draco telah terbangun di dunia alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco. 8th year fic. Post-DH. EWE (Epilogue? What Epilogue?) DMHP. SLASH. Author : Faithwood . Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Judul : **An Issue of Consequence

**Author :** Faithwood

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**Pair :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Penerjemah :** neko chuudoku

**Catatan** :

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, terima kasih banyak.

Ini adalah cerita _slash _aka boys love aka shounen ai aka yaoi aka hubungan romansa antara dua insan bergender laki-laki. Yang tidak suka silakan menjauh, jangan bilang tidak saya beri peringatan. Bukan untuk anak kecil, trims.

**Summary:**

Draco telah terbangun di semesta alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco.

**Chapter 1**

Kaki Draco tidak mau mendukung badannya. Dia harus menyeret kakinya untuk sarapan, mengeluhkan fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan kakinya ketika mereka sedang tidak berguna dan tidak kooperatif. Begitu pula dengan kepalanya, beneran deh, jelas-jelas kepalanya adalah sumber segala masalahnya. Sakit kepala membuatnya terasa dua kali lebih besar, hingga Draco harus mengecek ke cermin untuk memastikan kepalanya masih berukuran normal.

Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Orang waras mana yang belajar hingga larut pada Sabtu malam? Mikir apa sih dia? Dia menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk belajar. N.E.W.T masih jauh, dan bahkan meskipun tahun lalu samar-samar karena ketakutan dan rasa sakit, dia telah belajar lebih banyak dari yang dia sadari.

Kalau bisa memilih, dia tidak mau kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi rupanya untuk memiliki masa depan, seseorang harus punya reputasi yang baik, pendidikan yang baik, dan emas yang banyak. Dia sudah pasti kehilangan reputasi baik, dan orang yang punya semua emas adalah _Father_, jadi pendidikan yang baik adalah semua yang bisa ia lakukan. Meski begitu, jumlah waktu yang dia habiskan untuk belajar beberapa bulan terakhir ini tidak wajar. Bahkan _Father_ akan berpikir dia berlebihan.

_Well_, tidak. Dia tidak akan.

Draco merengut dan menepis pikiran tentang _Father_. Hal itu mebuatnya gelisah. Tekanan dari _Father_ semakin bertambah tahun ini. Semua karena keduanya gagal melakukan hal yang dilakukan semua Malfoy sebelum mereka – berpihak pada pemenang. Well, peduli amat, adalah semua yang bisa Draco katakan. Dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya dengan mendapatkan nilai _O_ di Ramuan. Bukannya ia berencana mendapatkan nilai kurang dari _O_. Tapi akan lebih baik kalo sakit kepalanya bisa berkurang atau badannya bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Sudah diputuskan. Dia akan bersenang-senang hari ini, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, ia pantas mendapatkan istirahat. Quidditch sudah pasti jadi pilihan, tapi ia harus mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan lawan main. Sebaliknya, ia memilih tempat yang nyaman untuk menyergap siswa yang lengah dengan cara melemparkan bola salju. Dia tidak butuh bantuan siapapun untuk itu.

Draco merasa lebih baik saat ia melangkah menuju Aula Besar, entah karena resolusinya atau karena aroma manis makanan. Aula itu penuh sesak dengan cahaya, warna, percakapan dan _bacon_. Tidak ada tempat untuk sakit kepala dan anggota badan yang berat atau perasaan cemas ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang relevan daripada memiliki momen damai.

Saat ia duduk di samping Pansy di meja Slytherin, Draco melirik Aula karena kebiasaan. Potter berada di tempat biasa, dikelilingi oleh geng dari Gryffindor, tertawa dengan Weasley dan Granger pada sesuatu yang dikatakan gadis Weasley. Dengan tatapan tertuju pada Potter, Draco mengisi piringnya dengan _bacon_ dan telur. Potter melihat ke arahnya hari ini karena hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan, dan mengganggu Potter adalah hiburan terbaik yang tersedia. Dan itu sangat mudah. Sebagai contoh, yang harus Draco lakukan hanya cemberut padanya, dan mata Potter akan menyempit, seolah tidak percaya seseorang akan berani memberinya tatapan jahat setelah ia menyelamatkan mereka semua dengan begitu berani. Tapi Draco berani dan sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Draco merasa lebih berani hari ini. Ketika Potter akhirnya menatapnya, Draco tidak hanya merengut, ia juga membuat gerakan tidak sopan ke arah Potter. Raut bingung Potter adalah emas. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sekitar dua detik. Pada saat berikutnya, bibir Potter berkedut, seolah-olah dia hendak tersenyum, dan kemudian ia mengedipkan mata.

"Tidurku sangat nyenyak, terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Suara kesal Pansy membuat Draco berpaling. "Benar. Selamat pagi," katanya, terganggu. Potter telah berpaling ke arah teman-temannya, seolah-olah tak ada hal aneh terjadi. Draco menatap belakang kepalanya. "Potter barusan berkedip padaku."

Pansy menghela napas panjang. "Oh, jangan mulai deh."

"Mulai apa?"

"Dengan kebencian Potter. Masih terlalu pagi untuk itu." Dia melihat sekeliling dengan gugup. "Atau setidaknya jaga suaramu tetap rendah." Pansy tidak cemberut ke arah Potter akhir-akhir ini. Dia cenderung tersenyum padanya, dengan sikap malu-malu anak dua tahun, atau menghindari memandangnya sama sekali. Rugi untuknya, sungguh.

"Tidak, Pansy, kau tidak mengerti. Dia _berkedip_ padaku."

"Mm-hmm. Yang jelas itu tanda dia berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan padamu."

"Yah, mungkin." Tapi Potter tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang membuat rencana jahat. Dia tertawa dengan teman-temannya lagi, mengabaikan Draco.

"Atau kau berkhayal," Pansy melanjutkan. "Atau dia mengedipkan mata pada orang lain, dan kau hanya terlau percaya diri." Dia merengut pada sosis nya. "Atau mungkin dia mengedipkan mata pada Blaise."

Draco berpaling ke sekitar untuk melotot curiga pada Blaise, yang sedang menuang jus labu untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa dia mengedipkan mata pada Blaise?"

"Semua orang mengedipkan mata pada Blaise."

Blaise pasti merasakan tatapan mata padanya karena dia mendongak, tersenyum, dan mengedipkan mata. Pipi Draco memanas. Dia benar-benar terpesona selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengubah sikap itu. Dia telah lama menduga bahwa Blaise sebenarnya Veela.

"Jadi begitu," kata Draco. "Tapi aku ragu Potter mengedipkan mata pada salah satu anak Slytherin."

"Kau kan Slytherin."

"Dia berkedip jahat padaku. Ada perbedaannya."

Pansy menggeleng dan meneruskan menganiaya sosis nya.

Draco memindai Aula mencari hal lain yang tidak beres. Seorang anak Hufflepuff tersenyum padanya, tapi para Hufflepuff memang aneh dan terlalu banyak tersenyum pada umumnya, sehingga itu tidak dihitung. Hal lainnya tampak cukup normal. Mungkin sedikit terlalu normal. Dugaan Draco, tiga asrama lainnya mungkin telah merencanakan sesuatu, trik setan untuk menjebak anak-anak Slytherin. Atau Draco khususnya. Dia berharap hal itu terjadi jauh sebelum ini. Sepanjang tahun memiliki udara yang tenang sebelum badai. Anak-anak Gryffindor bersikap terlalu ramah, menurutnya. Mungkin itu semacam keanggunan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh para pemenang.

Sembari mengkhawatirkan pemikiran itu, dari sudut matanya, Draco melihat Pansy menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam jus labu nya. Dia menenggak semuanya dalam beberapa tegukan besar dan kemudian mendesah senang.

Draco lebih dari sedikit terkesima. "Apa itu tadi?"

Dia mendongak, berkedip. "Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau barusan memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam jus labumu. Sebuah ramuan atau semacamnya."

"Jadi?" Dia mengangkat dagu. "Ini jus labuku. Aku bisa memasukan apa pun yang kusuka di dalamnya."

"Tapi…. Kau sakit atau –"

"Aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau tidak ikut campur." Dia tampak cukup bingung. "Kusarankan kau khawatir tentang rencana jahat Potter sebagai gantinya."

"Kau bilang kan jangan"

"Tidak, silakan saja. Hanya lakukan diam-diam."

Beberapa anak Slytherin sudah melihat ke arah mereka, dan Draco membiarkannya untuk saat ini. Dia mencolek rusuk Pansy. "Kau perlu lebih bersenang-senang dalam hidup. Ayolah. Kita keluar dan main Quidditch."

" Aku harus belajar. Kau harusnya ikut aku ke perpustakaan."

Itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Draco dengar. Untuk sesaat, ia ingin menggeram, tapi ia berhasil menjaga emosinya. "Aku muak belajar. Yang kulakukan selama berbulan-bulan adalah belajar. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Pansy memberinya tatapan meremukkan . "Aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang."

Draco menghela napas. Pansy memiliki masalah reputasi-pendidikan-emas sama dengannya. Hanya ayah Pansy memiliki emas jauh lebih sedikit daripada Draco, jadi kemungkinan masalah dia lebih buruk. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus belajar di hari _Minggu_.

Yah. Lagipula gadis itu tidak pandai Quidditch. Kecuali jika dibandingkan dengan Goyle, kalau mau sering terlempar dari sapu. Selain itu, Goyle masih di tempat tidur dan kemungkinan besar tidak bangun sebelum tengah hari. Tampaknya Draco tidak bisa main Quidditch hari ini. Sama seperti dia tidak bisa bermain Quidditch kemarin.

Menerima kenyataan bahwa Pansy tidak akan membantu, Draco cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapan, minum jus, dan melarikan diri dari Aula Besar. Tapi tidak sebelum ia menangkap kepala Pansy di telapak tangannya, meniup telinganya, dan berkata, "Lebih baik kau tidak menggunakan obat-obatan yang tidak kau bagi." Pansy mendorongnya sambil meringis, dan Draco meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ketika ia mencapai pintu masuk Aula dan melongok ke luar, dia melihat bahwa salju telah mencair semalam. Ia tidak akan bisa menyiapkan penyergapan bola salju sekarang..

Atau _tidak akan pernah_, ia menyadari. Ia akan sudah lama pergi ketika Hogwarts tertutup salju lagi.

Ia teringat tiba-tiba: tiga bulan lagi dan dia akan meninggalkan sekolah, meninggalkan rutinitas sehari-hari dan juga ribuan teman sekolahnya selamanya. Banyak dari mereka yang kemungkinan tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi, kecuali secara sepintas. Dia akan ada di rumah, dengan orang tuanya, mencari jalur karir masa depannya, mencari pekerjaan. Kemungkinan ia akan terjebak di _manor_ selama berbulan-bulan, jika tidak lebih lama. Hal ini tak akan jadi masalah dua tahun lalu, tapi akhir-akhir ini rumahnya adalah tempat yang lebih gelap dan suram.

Dan di sinilah dia, khawatir dia tidak punya teman untuk bermain Quidditch hari ini, saat harusnya ia khawatir soal masa depannya, bukannya hari Minggu acak.

Draco merengut pada suara tawa keras di Aula Besar. Di sisi lain, kebanyakan dari mereka benar-benar menjengkelkan, dan akhirnya ia akan bebas dari mereka. Benar-benar, itu harusnya dirayakan bukan dikhawatirkan.

Setidaknya ada satu hal menyenangkan yang selalu bisa ia lakukan, dan ia tidak perlu siapa pun untuk membantunya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dan memuaskan diri.

Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju _dungeons_ ketika ia menangkap gerakan di sudut matanya. Potter telah keluar dari Aula Besar sendirian, yang tidak akan aneh, kecuali Draco tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melihat Potter berkelana sendirian. Biasanya, teman-teman dan pengagum mengelilinginya, dan ia tidak bisa melangkah tanpa mereka. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menyelinap. Draco merasa berkewajiban untuk menyelidikinya.

Dia berbalik dan bergegas mengejar Potter, yang sudah berbelok. Kiri atau kanan, Draco tidak tahu, tapi koridor kiri menuju Menara Gryffindor, sehingga Draco memilih yang itu.

Potter tidak terlihat dimanapun. Tidak mungkin dia menghilang secepat itu. Kecuali ... Kecuali dia menggunakan Jubah Gaib. Kelihatannya begitu. Mungkin ini adalah hari Potter bersenang-senag juga, dan Draco sasarannya. Dia di suatu tempat dekat, menertawakan begitu mudah membuat Draco mengikutinya. Pansy benar. Draco harus berhati-hati untuk tidak menunjukkan terlalu banyak minat pada Potter, atau semuanya akan menjadi bumerang, dan Potter akan merasa seperti selebriti yang lebih besar.

Draco berbalik kembali menuju _dungeons_. _Jujur saja_. Setelah dipikir-pikir dia tahu tentang apa semua ini. Slytherin kalah dalam pertandingan kemarin dan kemungkinan besar kehilangan Piala, tapi Draco berasumsi tidak ada yang akan mengejek dia untuk itu karena kapten yang baru telah menendangnya dari tim berbulan-bulan lalu. Bahkan tidak menunda pertandingan Gryffindor-Slytherin untuk memberikan waktu pada Seeker baru untuk menyiapkan bantuan. Gryffindor masih menang. Pertandingan itu memalukan. Seeker baru sama sekali bukan ancaman untuk Potter. Jadi, jika ada orang yang berhak mengejek di sini, itu adalah Draco. Setidaknya itu jelas bagi orang yang mampu berpikir logis. Harusnya dia tahu Potter dan anak buahnya lebih tertarik untuk membuat Draco merasa seperti sampah. Kemungkinan ini adalah penyergapan. Para Gryffindor akan melompat keluar dari sudut setiap saat sekarang untuk menghina dia dan mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kesulitan.

Dia harus pergi sebelum itu terjadi. Kemarin, setelah pertandingan, Potter memberinya tatapan intens dan jelas-jelas jahat, hingga Draco melarikan diri ke asramanya. Dia berhasil menghapus Potter dari ingatannya dengan berkonsentrasi keras pada esai Transfigurasi-nya. Tapi kalau Potter pikir Draco bersalah karena sesuatu, dia tidak akan hanya membiarkannya.

Draco bergegas menyusuri koridor, berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke belakang.

Ketakutannya tidak beralasan.

Sesuatu yang cepat muncul dari kegelapan menyambar dan menarik lengan Draco. Sebelum ia bisa bereaksi, Draco diseret ke dalam lemari sapu. Pintu terbanting menutup. Lampu menyala. Gemuruh jantung Draco berhenti berdetak sama sekali.

"Potter?" ia menarik napas, karena _itu_ Potter, dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau, yang sepenuhnya terlalu hijau dan sepenuhnya terlalu dekat.

Disamping semua teorinya barusan, Draco tidak benar-benar berharap Potter akan menyergapnya seperti ini. Dia benar-benar tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kemarahan Potter. Tidak kali ini. Potter tidak punya alasan untuk menyerang dia, kecuali itu karena Draco telah memberi gestur tidak sopan saat di Aula Besar tadi.

Draco meraih tongkatnya, tapi Potter meratakan telapak tangannya di dada Draco dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Dia tidak tampak marah. Tapi dia tampak ... intens. Draco membeku. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, tak berdaya, ketika Potter maju dan menciumnya. Menciumnya tepat di bibir dengan bibir yang hangat dan semangat yang membuat kepala Draco serasa berputar. Dalam syok, Draco bahkan tidak menutup matanya. Dia bisa melihat Potter dengan jelas, rambut gelapnya jatuh di sekitar wajahnya, kacamatanya yang bundar, bulu mata tebal di pipinya. Dia hampir membiarkan, memejamkan mata dan mencium balik, tapi ini adalah Potter. Ini tidak masuk akal.

Draco meraih bahu Potter dan mendorongnya. Potter tampak terkejut, mengerutkan kening antara wajah Draco dan tangan Draco yang menahan Potter pada jarak aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Draco berbisik meskipun ia bermaksud untuk berteriak. Tenggorokannya kering dan suaranya rendah, dan bibirnya terasa penuh, panas dan kesemutan. Hal itu membuat berbicara jadi sulit.

"Itu namanya berciuman." Potter memiringkan kepalanya

Sekarang karena Potter tidak lagi menciumnya, pikiran Draco jadi lebih jernih. Cukup jernih untuk membuatnya benar-benar marah. "Aku tidak tahu lelucon apa yang coba kau mainkan, tapi itu tidak lucu." Draco senang mendengar suaranya terdengar tenang dan mengancam kali ini.

Namun, itu tidak berpengaruh pada Potter. Dia hanya tersenyum. "Yah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan, dan pastinya aku tidak mau kau tertawa karenanya. Jadi kupikir kita berada di halaman yang sama."

Draco berkedip melihat wajah tersenyum Potter, kehilangan kata-kata. Potter menggoda begitu terang-terangan sehingga tidak mungkin untuk salah paham. Yang berarti ia sudah cukup gila. Atau ada yang mengaturnya dengan sihir. Atau Draco yang gila, dan ini bahkan tidak terjadi.

"Er." Potter menatap tangan Draco. "Apa kau sudah mengerti? Karena genggamanmu cukup keras disana. Tak lama lagi aku harus mengatakan Ow." Potter menggigit bibir. "Dengan cara yang sangat _turn on_ tentunya."

Potter tidak hanya gila, tapi kegilaannya juga menular. Draco bisa merasakan dirinya menyerah, ingin membiarkan Potter main mata dan menciumnya sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

Lengan Draco kehilangan kekuatannya. Potter mendekat, tangannya di dada Draco lagi, mulutnya tersenyum dekat dan menggoda.

"Lihat kan? Aku tak tertahankan."

Dia memang benar. Setidaknya Draco tak bisa menolak ketika Potter membungkukkan kepalanya ke samping dan menekan bibirnya ke leher Draco.

"Aku benci jubah," gumam Potter, menggigit rahang Draco, telapak tangannya menyeret kain jubah Draco, naik turun di sekitar pinggang dan pinggul, seolah-olah putus asa untuk mencari jalan masuk. Hal itu membuat Draco membenci jubah juga, dengan semangat yang biasanya ia sediakan untuk ... _Well_, untuk Potter. "Kau keberatan kalau aku merobeknya?" Potter bertanya, menahan napas, bibirnya dekat dengan Draco lagi. Dia mendorong Potter lagi.

Potter tampaknya tidak terlalu khawatir; Draco tidak berhasil mendorongnya terlalu jauh. Tangan Potter masih kuat di pinggul Draco.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan jubahmu," Potter mengatakan padanya, dengan cara bicara penuh kasih sayang yang hanya menambah kebingungan Draco.

"Bukan jubah yang kukhawatirkan," kata Draco. Dia lebih khawatir pada kewarasannya. Hal ini tidak benar-benar terjadi, pasti. Ini semua hanya ada di kepalanya.

Wajah Potter penuh dengan perhatian yang tulus. "Kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Um. Kau melakukan penyerangan seksual padaku adalah salah, menurutku."

Tanpa diduga, Potter tertawa. "Kau benar." Dia menekan lebih dekat dengan sinar nakal di matanya dan merendahkan suaranya saat ia berkata, "Kudengar kau menyukai hal semacam itu."

Draco mengerjap, terkejut. "Aku tidak suka hal seperti itu!"

Potter tampaknya juga menganggap hal itu lucu. "_Well,_ kalau begitu... Salahku. Mungkin kau lebih suka menyerangku secara seksual? Aku suka hal semacam itu." Sambil menyeringai, ia memutar mereka berdua sehingga dialah adalah orang ditekan ke dinding. Hal itu membuat Draco pusing. "Silakan, kalau begitu," kata Potter. "Kau bebas merobek bajuku."

Itu adalah tawaran paling menggoda yang pernah Draco dengar seumur hidup. Jari-jarinya gatal untuk mengarahkan tongkatnya pada pakaian Potter dan merobeknya sampai hancur.

Kecuali ini rasanya seperti seorang tuan yang jahat baru saja menawarinya satu juta Galleon tanpa alasan sama sekali, dan jika dia setuju ia pasti akan berakhir menjual jiwanya.

Tapi sekali lagi ... Potter tampak begitu bersemangat dan bersedia, dengan bibir sedikit terbuka dan pupil mata melebar, mungkin itu layak untuk menjual jiwanya. Lagipula kelihatannya harganya tidak semahal itu.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya pada Potter, sudah membayangkan dia telanjang. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang dia berdiri di sana dengan tongkat di tangan dan tatapan mata hijau Potter menatapnya mengingatkan dia - dia adalah Draco Malfoy dan ini adalah Harry Potter. Mereka tidak bertemu di lemari untuk merobek pakaian masing-masing dan bercinta. Ini adalah semacam lelucon. Lelucon yang akan membuat dia malu bila ia menunjukkan kelemahan.

Draco mencengkeram tongkatnya lebih tegas. "Menjauh dariku, Potter," katanya. "Atau lain kali, aku akan mematahkan hidungmu. Lagi."

Dengan itu, ia berbalik, membuka pintu, dan berlari menuju asramanya.

**TBC**

RnR sangat dipersilakan ^^

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

An Issue of Consequence © Faithwood

Diterjemahkan kedalam Bahasa Indonesia oleh neko chuudoku.

**Summary:**

Draco telah terbangun di dunia alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco.

**CHAPTER 2**

Hari itu adalah hari yang aneh. Atau lebih tepatnya, bisa dibilang aneh karena betapa normalnya hari itu. Draco mulai berpikir bahwa ia mengkhayal segalanya. Potter bahkan tidak mengakui keberadaannya setelah itu. Draco melihat dia saat makan siang, saat makan malam, dan di lapangan, tapi Potter tidak melihat ke arahnya.

Sejauh yang Draco bisa simpulkan, hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Potter mencoba menjebaknya dalam lelucon. Atau seseorang telah menjebak lelucon pada Potter dan mengutuknya hingga dia berpikir ingin berciuman dengan Draco. Atau seseorang telah mengutuk Draco dan memberinya halusinasi. Yang terakhir adalah alasan kenapa Draco diam dan tidak memberitahu Pansy apa yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar tidak butuh dituduh kehilangan pikiran. Dan teori ini mulai terdengar paling masuk akal karena Draco telah menghabiskan semalaman memikirkan ciuman Potter, dan itu sama sekali tidak alami.

_Well_, sejujurnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya pikirannya menyimpang ke arah sana. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kali ini terlalu berlebihan, karena Draco terus bangun berkeringat dan merasa demam, dengan hati bergemuruh, dan benar-benar tidak yakin mana yang nyata dan mana yang hanya mimpi.

Pada Senin pagi, ia memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya dan menganggapnya sebagai misteri yang hanya menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaga. Pada awalnya, tampak seolah dia bisa melakukan itu. Semuanya cukup normal selama jam pelajaran Transfigurasi pagi, dengan Potter mengabaikannya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, tapi Draco harusnya tahu itu tidak akan semudah itu. Ada saat di kelas Mantra ketika Draco, secara tidak sengaja, melihat ke arah Potter dan mata mereka bertemu. Potter memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum berpaling.

Draco menghabiskan sisa kelas merenungkan apakah itu benar-benar aneh atau ia hanya harus mengabaikannya. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan ia tidak bisa mempercayai penilaiannya. Tidak ketika itu soal Potter.

Dia tidak sabar menunggu bel berdering. Ketika akhirnya terjadi, ia meraih tangan Pansy, menyeretnya ke ceruk terdekat, dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin. Pansy mendengarkan dengan sabar dan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Jadi begitu," katanya akhirnya, matanya menatap begitu tajam hingga Draco yakin dia sedang memeriksa apakah pupil matanya membesar atau tidak.

"Aku tidak gila!" Draco bergegas menambahkan meskipun ia sadar bahwa kalimat itu persis apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang gila.

Pansy mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Draco. Dia meremasnya sedikit. "Tentu saja kau tidak gila! Tapi ... Mungkin kau bisa coba menemui Madam Pomfrey?" Dia tersenyum.

Draco mengenali senyum itu. Dia memberikan senyuman seperti itu pada _Mother_ ketika beliau mengantarnya ke stasiun pada bulan September dan, dengan tampak sangat serius, _Mother_ berkata, "Mungkin kau bisa mencoba untuk berteman dengan Potter tahun ini. Dia menyelamatkan hidupmu;Aku menyelamatkan hidupnya. Kau punya hubungan sekarang dan akan menguntungkanmu."

Itu adalah senyuman yang biasa diberikan kepada orang yang jelas-jelas kehilangan akal sehat.

Draco menarik tangannya dari genggaman Pansy dengan cemberut. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku. Aku benar-benar rasional tentang hal ini. Aku bukannya berpikir Potter diam-diam jatuh cinta padaku. Dan lagi aku tidak mengklaim ini adalah rencana jahat Potter. Seseorang jelas telah melakukan sesuatu pada Potter. Mungkin ada yang menantangnya atau memantrainya. "

"Baiklah. Tentu. Itu mungkin saja. Tapi kenapa tidak kau pastikan? Jika kita cepat-cepat, kita mungkin bisa menemui Pomfrey sebelum dia pergi makan siang."

"Pansy! Kalau seseorang memantraiku, aku akan tahu."

"Tapi kau tidak akan tahu. Dan aku tidak berbicara tentang mantra. Itu tidak penting. Aku hanya berpikir kau berada di bawah banyak tekanan stres."

"Stres," ulang Draco, bingung. "Aku tidak stres!" teriaknya. "Dan jika aku memang stres, itu salahmu. Kau begitu ... _paranoid_. Itu mempengaruhiku. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik tahun ini, kau tahu. Tidak ada _Dark Lord_, tidak ada Carrow bersaudara. Aku mempelajari hal yang sudah ku kuasai, dan aku punya banyak waktu untuk belajar. Dan ada cukup persatuan antar Asrama jika kau tidak sadar." Draco memutuskan untuk tidak menyebutkan mengenai kecurigaan 'tenang sebelum badai'-nya. "Gryffindor dan Slytherin tidak pernah berhubungan sebaik ini sebelumnya."

"Slytherin yang lain, Draco. Bukan kau dan aku. Kita adalah orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menyerahkan Potter pada _Dark Lord_. Bahkan teman seasrama kita menjauh karena tidak bijaksana jika terlihat bersama dengan kita."

"Oh, jangan dramatis begitu. Situasi kita tidak seburuk itu."

"Oh, yang benar? Kalau begitu kau punya teman yang tidak kuketahui? Punya orang untuk diajak bicara? Untuk diajak bermain Quidditch?"

"Ada Goyle."

"Dia hanya penggerutu. Tidak masuk hitungan."

"Kau ini terlalu pemilih. Itulah yang jadi masalah. Dan masih ada Blaise. Dia mengedipkan mata padaku."

"Dia mengedipkan mata pada setiap orang!" Pansy berteriak, ia menjadi gelisah secara irasional. "Itu kerjaan dia. Percayalah, dia tidak akan berbicara padamu di depan umum."

"Jadi ini tentang Blaise? Kau naksir dia atau apa?"

Pansy menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara.

Draco mengerutkan kening padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghitung sampai seratus."

"Pansy, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi menurutku kau mengalami gangguan saraf."

Pansy membuka matanya. "Aku memang mengalami itu, idiot. Aku sudah minum ramuan selama berbulan-bulan."

"Oh." Itu menjelaskan banyak hal. Harusnya dia sadar. Mengapa ia tidak menyadarinya? "Ramuan itu tidak benar-benar membantu, bukan?"

Pansy merengut. " Ada batasan berapa banyak yang bisa kuminum. Aku harus berhenti sesekali. Tapi ramuan itu cukup membantu dan aku benar-benar berpikir kau harus -.."

"Aku tidak mengalami gangguan saraf. Potter yang gila, bukan aku."

Pansy tidak mendengarkan. "Kukira kondisimu lebih baik. Kau tampak jauh lebih tenang akhir-akhir ini, tapi sekarang kau mulai lagi."

"Itu karena_Potter_. Karena dia menyergapku dan menciumku."

"Draco, apa kau bisa dengar dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mengalami gangguan saraf!"

"_Well_, aku yang sedang mengalaminya!" teriak sebuah suara. Draco melompat kaget dan melihat sekeliling ketakutan. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat marah berdiri di samping mereka, sepotong perkamen di tangannya. "Aku diminta untuk memberikan ini." Dia mendorong perkamen itu ke perut Draco, memaksa dia untuk mengambilnya. Gadis kecil itu pasti sudah berdiri di sana agak lama, mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Baiklah," kata Draco. "Atau mungkin kau hanya mencoba untuk menguping."

Si gadis kecil merengut padanya. "Terserah kau, Malfoy."

"Oh, dasar kau anak bandel." Draco pura-pura meraih tongkatnya. "Pergi sana."

Dia mendengking dan bergegas pergi. Mantra Draco mengejarnya.

"Oh,_ for fuck's sake_! Apa apa denganmu?" Teriak Pansy. "Lihat? Ini adalah apa yang membuat semuanya jadi lebih sulit bagi kita berdua. Kau tidak boleh menggertak anak tahun pertama! Itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat jahat."

Draco benar-benar marah sekarang. "Dia mengganggu_ku_! Memanggilku Malfoy seperti itu. Memangnya siapa dia? Punya hak apa dia?"

Pansy menatapnya. "Dia cuma anak kecil setinggi tiga kaki, Draco!"

Draco menahan diri untuk menghentakkan kakinya. Sebaliknya, dia berkata, dengan lebih tenang, "Maaf. Aku harus membaca pesanku."

Dalam perkamen tersebut terdapat sebuah catatan singkat, tapi Draco pura-pura membacanya sebentar, berharap Pansy akan bosan dan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak beruntung.

"_Well_?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

"Ini surat cinta. Dari Potter."

Dia menyambar catatan itu dan memindainya, lalu cemberut. Itu dari Slughorn, sebenarnya. Dia ingin Draco mampir ke kantornya untuk mendiskusikan tugas Ramuan-nya. Draco telah menyerahkan tugas esai pada hari Jumat, dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Esai-nya seluar biasa yang bisa dilakukan sebuah esai.

"Lihat kan?" Kata Pansy. "Slughorn juga tidak menyukaimu."

"Mungkin dia ingin memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak pernah membaca sesuatu yang sangat brilian seperti esaiku." Draco merebut kembali catatannya dan melangkah keluar dari ceruk.

"Draco." Nada Pansy berubah lembut. "Aku hanya berusaha untuk membantu, tentunya kau mengerti itu?"

Draco melambai padanya dan berjalan menuju _dungeons_. Dia menyesal sudah cerita padanya. Dia tidak perlu Pansy untuk memberitahunya bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang menyukainya di sini. Dia sangat mampu untuk menyadarinya sendiri. Apa yang Pansy gagal untuk mengerti adalah bahwa tidak ada alasan untuk berkubang dalam hal itu. Mereka tahu mengapa tidak ada yang menyukai mereka, dan toh tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan tentang hal itu. Di sisi lain perilaku Potter adalah misteri yang membutuhkan pemecahan, yang mana Draco berencana untuk menyelidikinya, segera setelah ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Slughorn. Sudah pasti bukan memuji esai milik Draco.

Ia menimbang untuk mengabaikan pesan tersebut, tapi itu tidak bijaksana. _Father_ bersikeras bahwa jika Draco mau mencoba, Slughorn akan memasukkannya ke klub kecilnya. _Father_, seperti _Mother_, telah kehilangan akal sehat, Draco sadar akan hal itu, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko Slughorn mengirimkan burung hantu kepada orang tuanya.

Pintu ruang kelas Ramuan itu terbuka, dan Draco melangkah masuk, melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, yang hanya masuk akal. Mengapa ia berpikir Slughorn akan mengambil risiko terlambat makan siang?

Pintu terbanting menutup di belakangnya. Draco berbalik.

Saat ia melihat Potter, semuanya menjadi jelas. Gadis kecil yang telah memberinya catatan tadi adalah seorang Gryffindor, dan Draco tidak berhenti untuk menganalisis tulisan tangannya. Dia telah membuatnya begitu mudah bagi Potter untuk menjebaknya.

"Maaf soal ini," kata Potter. "Kukira kau tidak akan mau bicara padaku."

"Kau menebak dengan benar. Minggir dari jalanku," Draco geram dan melangkah maju, tapi dia tidak berani maju terlalu dekat dengan Potter.

"Tunggu." Potter tampak tidak berbahaya kali ini, namun ia tetap memblokir pintu keluar. Ada aura gugup dan ingin minta maaf dalam dirinya, dan Draco tidak yakin apakah dia harus merasa lega atau lebih khawatir. "Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Maksudmu minta maaf," kata Draco, bertanya-tanya apa ada kemungkinan dia bisa lolos dari Potter. Dia harus cepat.

Rahang Potter menegang, tapi dia mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hanya tidak mengira kau akan begitu marah kemarin, jadi aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya."

Draco marah _sekarang_, dan ia ragu jika seseorang tidak bisa menyadarinya. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Apakah Potter benar-benar percaya bahwa ia bisa menyergap dan menyerang orang-orang dan mereka akan bersyukur? Kemarahan memberi Draco keberanian, dan ia mencoba maju menuju pintu.

Potter dengan cepat bergerak ke depannya. "Tunggu, _please_. Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan kupikir aku tahu apa yang terjadi."

Draco menggeleng tak percaya. "Dan kupikir Goyle lambat."

"Ini soal pertandingan Quidditch, bukan?"

Draco tidak mengerti darimana datangnya itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali menatap Potter saat ia melanjutkan, "Draco, aku setuju ini tidak adil. Mereka seharusnya tidak menendangmu keluar dari tim. Seeker Slytherin yang baru itu mengerikan. Dia sangat mudah dikalahkan. Tapi .. . " Potter melangkah lebih dekat, ekspresinya memohon dan merajuk sekaligus. "Ini bukan salahku. Tidak adil bagimu untuk menyalahkanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak bermain? Membiarkan Slytherin menang? Bagaimana itu akan membantu? Itu hanya akan membuat kapten Slytherin berpikir dia telah membuat keputusan yang tepat. Tidakkah kau lihat? Dia mungkin merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Dan dia harus. Kau merupakan tantangan yang lebih besar. "

Draco hampir mengingatkan bahwa ia tidak pernah mengungguli Potter dalam menangkap Snitch, jadi tantangan yang lebih besar apanya? Tetapi seluruh ocehan Potter sangat acak hingga sulit dipercaya. Draco memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati dan berbicara sangat lambat. "Kau pikir aku mendorongmu kemarin karena aku kesal tentang Quidditch?"

Dahi Potter mengkerut. "Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu apa?" Dia melangkah lebih dekat, dengan hati-hati menyentuh lengan Draco. "Draco." Tangannya meluncur ke jari Draco dan membungkusnya dengan memberi remasan pelan. "Bicaralah padaku." Dia benar-benar memohon sekarang, ekspresinya sungguh-sungguh.

Draco menatap tangan Potter yang menggenggam tangannya. Pansy salah. Potter-lah yang gila, bukan Draco. Karena semacam mantra cinta. Sudah pasti begitu. Potter positif delusional. Bersikap terlalu akrab pada Draco seakan ia percaya mereka adalah teman. Atau kekasih.

Draco menarik dirinya dengan rahang terkatup. Dia harus menjelaskan hal ini kepada Potter, buat dia mengerti. Bawa dia ke Pomfrey atau Slughorn. Mungkin juga memperingatkan teman-temannya. Karena ini terlalu konyol. Dan semua orang akan menyalahkan Draco. Dia hanya tahu itu. Situasi ini akan berubah menjadi Draco-lah yang telah memantrai Potter. Mungkin itu memang rencananya. Siapa pun yang melakukan ini pada Potter ingin membuat Draco mengalami masalah serius. Ini bukan lelucon; ini adalah bencana. Potter akan membunuhnya. Teman Potter akan membunuhnya. _Father_ akan membunuhnya. Dia akan dikeluarkan. Dikirim ke Azkaban ...

Potter maju, wajahnya begitu dekat hingga Draco bisa merasakan kehangatan kulitnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau ceritakan padaku," bisiknya, ekspresinya lembut, suaranya intim, membungkus di sekitar Draco seperti mantra yang hangat dan memikat, mendesak Draco untuk menyerah, membiarkan Potter menariknya dekat sehingga ia bisa berjemur di dalam perlindungan yang ditawarkan.

Untuk sesaat yang liar dan terasa mengagumkan, rasanya Draco bisa bercerita padanya. Mengatakan padanya ada sesuatu yang salah, dan itu bukan kesalahan Draco, dan mungkin Potter akan percaya padanya, berjanji dia tidak akan kenapa-napa, dan mereka akan mencari cara untuk menghindari pembunuhan atau Azkaban.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Potter seolah membaca pikiran Draco. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk mengatakan apa yang Draco ingin dia katakan. "Katakan padaku dan kita akan mengatasinya."

Ini terlalu kejam. Ini tidak sama dengan ciuman acak di sebuah lemari sapu yang hanya mengingatkan Draco akan apa yang tidak akan pernah dia miliki. Ini benar-benar jauh lebih buruk. Ini adalah Potter berperilaku dengan cara yang bahkan Draco jarang berani untuk membayangkannya. Dia hanya membayangkannya ketika kebutuhannya benar-benar mendesak. Ketika mimpi buruknya terlalu jelas, dan gambarannya menolak menghilang bahkan setelah Draco bangun dan membuka matanya. Pada saat-saat seperti itu, pikirannya hanya percaya pada Potter. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa meyakinkan Draco bahwa ia baik-baik saja, bahwa ia aman sekarang, bahwa _Dark Lord_ tidak kembali. Hanya Potter yang bisa menyelamatkan dia dari mimpi buruk seperti dia telah menyelamatkannya dari api.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kulit Potter terasa hangat, aroma samponya juga terlalu wangi untuk tidak terhirup oleh Draco. Apapun mantra yang mengendalikan Potter, itu pasti menular. Atau Draco benar-benar sedang mengalami gangguan saraf.

Memberi tahu Potter bahwa ia telah dimantrai mungkin adalah hal yang cerdas untuk dilakukan. Lebih baik segera daripada nanti untuk meminimalisir kerusakan.

Salah satu tangan Potter menyelinap ke belakang Draco. Keberadaan telapak tangan Potter di punggungnya menimbulkan efek yang menenangkan.

Mungkin memberi tahu Potter bukanlah ide bagus. Draco pernah menyaksikan efek dari mantra cinta sebelumnya. Mereka dianggap berbahaya karena ada alasannya. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan orang di bawah pengaruh mantra bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan tidaklah nyata tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Mereka sering berubah marah dan cenderung melakukan kekerasan. Jika Draco ingin memberitahu Potter ini tidaklah nyata, akan lebih bijaksana bila ia melakukannya di suatu tempat dimana ada guru yang bisa menyelamatkan dia kalau-kalau Potter kehilangan pikirannya.

Lagipula, dia berada dalam masalah besar bagaimanapun juga.

Dan dia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan lain seperti ini.

"Katakan padaku," kata Draco, "Apa aku benar-benar sebuah tantangan? Aku cukup menakjubkan di Quidditch, bukan?"

Potter tertawa. "Jadi ini memang tentang Quidditch."

"Ya. Semua tentang Quidditch."

Bibir Potter menekan lembut bibir Draco, dan Draco menggigil. "Kau adalah tantangan yang sudah pasti. Dalam segala hal. Dan kau tahu betapa aku menyukainya."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau itu pujian."

"Itu fakta." Potter menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan benar, dengan cara yang beresiko membuat Draco merasa seperti akan meleleh ke ketiadaan.

Potter menarik diri dengan pandangan curiga. Pada akhirnya, Draco tidak membalas ciumannya. Dia tidak berani. Rasanya seperti garis pembatas yang tidak boleh ia lewati.

"Apa kau berencana untuk mendorongku lagi?" Tanya Potter.

"Aku harus mendorongmu," kata Draco jujur.

"Kenapa?" Potter memiringkan kepalanya, menempatkan bibirnya di posisi yang sempurna jika Draco ingin bersandar dan menciumnya. Sudah pasti itu disengaja.

"Karena kau adalah Potter."

"Benar-benar sebuah alasan lama yang membosankan. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan? Aku berpikir ..." Potter menekan sesuatu yang dingin ke tangan Draco. "Kupikir kau harus berhenti berpikir terlalu keras dan ambil saja apa yang ditawarkan padamu."

Draco menatap telapak tangannya. Potter telah memberinya sebuah _phial_ kecil penuh dengan cairan bening. Draco sudah membuka mulut untuk bertanya apa sih itu - ia membayangkan Potter berubah menjadi Pansy dan ia memberinya Tegukan Penenang untuk membantu menenangkan saraf - tetapi _phial_ tersebut memiliki label nama yang jelas menunjukan cairan apa itu. Draco menelan ludah. Pipi Potter bersemu merah dan mulai menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ..." Draco mencoba untuk membuat tenggorokannya bekerja. "Kau mau ..." Dia menatap _phial_ itu lagi. "Sekarang juga?"

Potter tertawa, meski tawanya terdengar gugup. "Di dalam kelas Ramuan di siang bolong? Menurutku menerobos masuk kesini saja sudah cukup untuk petualangan hari ini. Aku hidup sederhana dan tanpa petualangan akhir-akhir ini." Dia mengangguk.

Draco menatap _phial_, kemudian menatap pada Potter lagi.

"Malam ini." Potter menjilat bibirnya. "Setelah jam malam. Hanya ... kau boleh berada di mana pun. Aku akan menemukanmu."

Draco menatap _phial_ itu lagi. Potter ingin bercinta. Seluruh tubuh Draco tiba-tiba panas dan berkeringat.

"Atau mungkin kau tidak mau?" Potter maju, dan hidung mereka beradu. Kekonyolan dari situasi ini membuat Draco mengeluarkan tawa terkejut. Potter memperdalam suaranya. "Karena aku Potter," dia mendengkur dengan senyum menggoda seolah-olah dia benar-benar tidak peduli siapa mereka.

"Aku ..." Dia tidak bisa. Dia jelas tidak bisa menyerah. Dia harus memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari masalah ini tanpa membuat Potter marah.

Tapi ... Di sinilah dia, di dalam kelas Ramuan dengan gudang penyimpanan milik Slughorn berada di ujung jarinya. Dia bisa saja menyambar ramuan penawar mantra cinta dan memberikannya pada Potter. _Nanti_. Setelah ia merencanakan jalan keluar. Pertemuan nanti mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan yang tepat. "Oke," katanya, dan wajah Potter bersinar seperti matahari terbit.

Potter memberikan ciuman dengan cepat di bibir Draco. "Bagus. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." Dia mundur seolah akan pergi, tapi Draco tidak melepaskannya. Dia memeluk Potter, merangkulnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau sebut barusan itu ciuman?" ia bertanya karena Potter selalu membenci dirinya, dan ia akan lebih membenci Draco setelah dia minum obat penawar, sehingga satu ciuman lagi tidak akan membuat banyak perbedaan. Kenapa tidak mengambil apa yang bisa ia dapat? Potter juga bilang begitu tadi.

Rupanya Potter tidak butuh dorongan lebih lanjut. Dia menarik Draco dalam sebuah ciuman yang membuat ujung jari kakinya keriting, tidak seperti serangan cepat saat di lemari sapu atau ciuman manis dari sebelumnya. Yang satu ini lambat dan menjanjikan, begitu terampil dengan cara yang membuat Draco merasa seperti anak kecil yang masih meraba-raba. Meski begitu Draco tetap santai dan membalas ciumannya seolah tubuh Draco selangkah lebih maju dari otaknya dan menangani situasi jauh lebih baik daripada pikiran Draco. Mencium Potter terasa alami seperti bernapas.

"Mmm." Potter tersenyum di bibir Draco. "Di sisi lain, aku benci hidup sederhana tanpa petualangan, dan kita masih punya waktu setidaknya setengah jam." Pinggul Potter ditekan lebih dekat, dan Draco bisa merasakan _Potter_.

Panik, ia mendorong Potter sedikit dan mengambil langkah mundur terburu-buru.

"Mendorong lagi," Potter berkomentar.

"Aku hanya ... Ini ..."

"Bukanlah waktu atau tempat yang tepat," Potter menyelesaikan ucapan Draco. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Baiklah. Oke. Aku akan menemuimu nanti," kata Draco karena ia benar-benar butuh Potter untuk pergi. Dia punya perasaan buruk jika Potter tinggal lebih lama lagi, Draco akan berakhir memohon lebih. Ciuman Potter adalah hal yang berbahaya.

Potter tidak tampak senang karena ditepis, tapi dia mengangguk. "Aku akan keluar duluan." Dia bergerak menuju pintu dengan berjalan mundur. "Kita tidak akan ingin terlihat bersama-sama. Karena aku Potter dan kau Malfoy." Dengan itu, ia pergi, dan Draco dengan segera roboh ke bangku untuk menangkap napas dan memaksa dirinya untuk tenang. Dia bisa bertahan hidup dari Kegelapan, perang dan api; tentunya ia bisa bertahan hidup dicium oleh Harry Potter.

**TBC**

Saya sudah usahakan supaya bahasanya lebih mudah dimengeti. Errrr… apa berhasil? *garuk-garuk*

Kalo ada yang mau kasih kritik atau saran, misalnya ngasih tau kalimat yang sulit tuh enaknya kayak gimana biar jadi lebih mudah. Saya akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan (seriusan).

Saya akan berusaha supaya lebih baik kedepannya _


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

An Issue of Consequence © Faithwood

**Summary:**

Draco terbangun di dunia alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco.

**CHAPTER 3**

Melewatkan makan siang dan menghindari Pansy kelihatannya rencana yang paling masuk akal, kalau bukan yang paling mudah. Pansy mengintainya, menuntut untuk mengetahui apa yang Draco lakukan di kelas Ramuan padahal Slughorn berada di Meja Tinggi saat makan siang.

Draco tergoda untuk bertanya apakah Potter ada pada saat makan siang, atau apakah dia tiba terlambat, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Potter yang bersikeras menciumnya bukan bagian dari imajinasinya, tapi itu benar-benar Potter yang asli. Namun dia menahan diri, dan hanya muncul pada saat makan malam untuk menyambar _sandwich_ dan pergi sebelum Pansy bisa melihat dia.

Dia bersembunyi di asramanya, makan _sandwich_, dan minum Tegukan Penenang yang ia curi dari gudang Slughorn bersama dengan obat penawar mantra cinta. Meminum Tegukan Penenang adalah tindakan tepat; itu langsung membuatnya merasa baikan. Dia jadi bisa duduk di tempat tidurnya, dengan pena dan perkamen di tangannya, dan mempertimbangkan situasi dengan tenang dan rasional . Dia memutuskan, dengan enggan, bahwa tidak mungkin semua ini adalah rencana jahat Potter. Jika Potter ingin mempermalukan dia dengan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Draco tertarik padanya secara romantis dan seksual, dia melakukan pekerjaan yang sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

Bukan hanya karena Potter berhati-hati untuk menjaga rahasia tentang pertemuan mereka, tapi karena Draco yakin bahwa jika Potter berusaha menarik sebuah lelucon yang sederhana seperti itu, ia tidak akan melakukan sampai sejauh mencium Draco hanya untuk membuktikannya. Pasti ada orang lain yang bertanggung jawab.

"Apa itu? Daftar orang yang mau kau bunuh?"

Tentu saja, harusnya Draco sadar bahwa kedamaian dan ketenangan terlalu sulit didapat. Dia memelototi Blaise. "Benar. Dan kau ada di dalamnya."

Sebenarnya itu adalah daftar para tersangka dan Blaise memang sudah pasti ada di dalamnya. Bahkan, cukup banyak orang ada di dalam daftarnya. Draco telah mencoret beberapa nama karena ada beberapa orang yang tidak akan menyakiti Potter dengan cara membuatnya naksir Draco, tapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja itu bukan hasil yang dimaksud, hanya semacam efek samping yang tidak diinginkan. Mungkin si pelaku bermaksud untuk membuat Potter jatuh cinta padanya, dan Draco entah bagaimana tertangkap di tengah. Dia harus memasukkan Pansy dalam daftar juga, karena ia mengaku mengalami gangguan saraf, yang berarti dia sedang tidak stabil dan tidak bisa dipercaya. Tampaknya tidak masuk akal untuk menempatkan Goyle dalam daftar, karena ia tidak memiliki sarana atau otak atau alasan apapun yang bisa Draco pikirkan untuk merencanakan rencana seperti itu, tapi sekali lagi pelaku kejahatan biasanya adalah orang yang paling tidak dicurigai, sehingga Draco merasa berkewajiban untuk menuliskan namanya, meskipun namanya ditandai dengan banyak tanda tanya dan tanda seru.

"Kau benar-benar pendendam. Ada yang pernah bilang begitu padamu?" Blaise tampaknya tidak terlalu marah. Dia nyengir dan mengedipkan mata saat Draco merengut padanya. "Tapi aku suka padamu sih."

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak suka padaku." Draco mulai kesal dengan orang-orang mengedipkan mata padanya.

Blaise memberinya pandangan aneh. "Sepertinya ada masalah cinta disini."

Draco menegang. "Dan tahu apa kau soal masalah cinta?"

"Banyak hal."

Senyum puas Blaise sepertinya menghilangkan efek dari Tegukan Penenang yang telah Draco konsumsi. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah Blaise. Dia harusnya tahu. "Pelakunya kau kan. Kau yang melakukannya pada Potter. Iya kan?"

Senyum Blaise memudar. Dia berkedip. "Potter? Harry Potter? Kau mau bilang…" Matanya melebar. Dia tersentak. "Kau dan Potter…?"

Draco tidak pernah ingin memukul seseorang seperti ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri pada saat itu. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Blaise selalu punya aura segala tahu di sekitarnya. Ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Dan Draco mengungkapkan terlalu banyak. Sekarang Blaise akan memberitahu semua orang yang mau mendengarkan bahwa Draco memiliki perasaan pada Potter, dan tidak akan ada jalan keluar kalau nanti Draco dituduh menempatkan mantra cinta pada Potter.

"Apa? Tidak. Kau salah paham." Draco terdengar tidak meyakinkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri, yang mana sangat konyol karena dia bahkan tidak bersalah.

Blaise tidak mendengarkan; dia terlalu sibuk menganga pada Draco seolah-olah ia adalah hantu yang hidup kembali. "Merlin. _Potter_. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Memang tidak!"

"Kau ada disini rupanya!" kata Pansy, yang muncul di ambang pintu, mudah-mudahan dia datang untuk menyelamatkan Draco dari kebodohannya sendiri. Dia mengerutkan kening pada Blaise. "Pergi sana. Aku mau bicara pada Draco."

"Kau yang pergi. Aku sedang bicara dengan Draco."

Draco mulai merasa populer. Itu menjengkelkan. "Kalian berdua pergi. Aku sedang tidak mau bicara dengan siapa pun." Belum lagi ia juga harus pergi. Untuk bertemu dengan Potter.

Blaise melayangkan tatapan tidak puas pada Draco dan memasukkan sebuah buku yang jadi tujuannya kemari ke dalam tasnya.

Hanya ketika dia berjalan ke pintu baru terpikir oleh Draco bahwa membuat kesal Blaise bukanlah hal bagus. Dia berlari mengejarnya. "Blaise, tunggu, _please_! Kau tidak boleh bilang-bilang siapa pun. Maksudku ... Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Kau cuma menarik kesimpulan yang salah. Tapi kau juga tidak boleh bilang-bilang siapapun soal itu."

Blaise merengut ke bawah tangan Draco yang mencengkeram lengannya, dan Draco buru-buru melepaskan. "Kau brengsek," katanya dan diapun pergi.

"Kau bilang pada Blaise?" Suara Pansy mengguncang Draco keluar dari kebingungannya. "Kau cerita apa padanya? Bukan sesuatu tentang Potter, pastinya? Oh, _Draco_."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Draco merasa terlalu sengsara untuk berdebat. Dia tidak yakin kenapa Blaise begitu marah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengatakan padanya untuk meninggalkan dia sendirian. Sebelumnya Blaise tidak pernah tampak keberatan. Seolah-olah semua orang telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk bertindak secara rasional.

Pansy menghela napas panjang. "Ini buatmu." Dia menekan sebuah _phial_ kecil ke tangan Draco. Untuk sesaat yang membingungkan dan mengerikan, Draco yakin Pansy juga memberinya _phial_ berisi lube, dan semua ini adalah konspirasi raksasa yang bertujuan untuk membuat Draco gila akibat sindiran seksual. Namun saat ia melihat lebih dekat, _phial_ ini tampaknya tidak mengandung pelumas.

"Ini ramuan yang kau minum untuk menenangkan sarafmu," ia menduga.

"Benar. Dan menurutku kau harus mencobanya."

"Tapi aku baru saja minum satu _phial_ penuh Tegukan Penenang."

Pansy melambaikan tangannya. "Hah. Mencampurnya dengan Tegukan Penenang masih belum membunuhku."

Draco terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Dia membuka sumbat _phial_ tersebut dan meminum seluruh isinya dalam dua tegukan besar.

Pansy mengerutkan kening. "_Well_, itu sedikit berlebihan."

"Aku membutuhkannya," kata Draco, memeriksa waktu. Dia meraih jubahnya dan memastikan obat penawar itu masih ada di sakunya. Lube-nya juga masih ada, bukannya dia akan butuh itu sih.

"Kau mau kemana?" tuntut Pansy. "Menurutku kau harus berbaring."

Draco memutuskan lebih baik tidak menjawab. "Aku menghargai kekhawatiranmu," katanya, meremas bahunya, dan kemudian berlari keluar secepat mungkin.

Dia berharap Pansy tidak mengikutinya. Dia berlari sepanjang jalan sampai ke lantai empat, berbelok tajam di tikungan, dan sesekali berlari cepat.

Koridor yang Draco pilih secara acak kelihatannya tidak terpakai. Potter sudah bilang dia bisa menemukan Draco dimanapun ia berada, yang sebenarnya aneh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Potter memang cukup ahli dalam hal mengintai Draco.

Draco bersembunyi di sebuah ceruk, jadi semangat sendiri, merasa seperti bocah kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan teman-teman.

Logikanya, Potter harus mencari ke seluruh kastil untuk menemukan dia. Kecuali dia memasang Mantra Jejak pada Draco.

Mungkin dia memang memasang mantra tersebut. Mungkin Potter cuma ingin bercinta dengannya. Mungkin ini semacam fantasi rumit milik Potter. Yang mana tidak apa-apa. Draco tidak keberatan dengan rencana apapun yang melibatkan bercinta dengan Potter.

"Ketemu," kata udara kosong dengan suara Potter. Sesaat kemudian, Potter melepas Jubah Gaib dan segera menerjang ke depan untuk mencium Draco tanpa ampun.

Draco memutuskan ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudah membuat ia terbiasa. Dia nyengir saat Potter mundur sambil menghela napas puas seolah-olah mencium Draco adalah kenikmatan spesial baginya.

"Aku betah melakukan ini berjam-jam," bisik Potter, bibirnya masih dekat dengan bibir Draco.

"Aku betah melakukan ini sepanjang waktu." Saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Draco merasa pandangan di sudut matanya memburam. Dia menggeleng. Merlin. Menggabungkan Tegukan Penenang dengan ramuan Pansy bukan ide bagus.

Potter tertawa. "Aku makin mahir dalam hal ini, kan?" Dia mengatakan itu dengan agak arogan, tapi pipinya merona. "Pasti karena sering latihan," tambah Potter.

"Benar. Berani bertaruh orang-orang antri untuk menciummu." Draco berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar pahit.

Potter melihat ke sekeliling koridor yang kosong. "Antriannya pasti tersembunyi."

"Oh, ayolah, Potter. Kau tahu itu benar."

_Mood_ baik Potter menggelap seketika. "Sekarang kau cemburu?" Dia melangkah mundur. "Tahu tidak, kau mulai benar-benar membuatku kesal."

Sial. Draco lupa. Membuat marah orang yang berada dibawah pengaruh mantra cinta bukan ide bagus. Membuat marah Harry Potter yang berada dibawah pengaruh mantra cinta sudah pasti berbahaya. Dan Potter jelas tidak rasional bila dia tidak menyadari setengah Inggris ingin bercinta dengannya.

Draco menarik Potter kembali ke pelukannya. Dan itu terasa aneh. Potter membiarkan dirinya ditarik, tatapannya jadi jauh lebih lembut saat tubuhnya bertemu tubuh Draco. Sejak kapan membuat Potter senang jauh lebih mudah daripada membuat dia kesal? "Maafkan aku?" Draco bertanya meskipun ia menduga ia sudah diampuni. "Aku hanya ... er ..."

"Gugup?"

"Ya! Pasti gara-gara gugup. Aku sebenarnya minum sedikit Tegukan Penenang." Setengah kebenaran lebih baik daripada kebohongan penuh.

Senyum Potter begitu baik hati dan menenangkan membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Draco terasa melilit.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup," kata Potter tegas, padahal Potter sendiri tampak gugup. "Ayolah." Dia meraih tangan Draco dan menariknya sedikit. "Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu."

Draco mengikutinya tanpa keberatan dan dengan rasa ingin tahu lebih dari yang berhak dia rasakan. Bagaimanapun dia hanya orang yang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk memberi Potter obat penawar.

Potter menuntunnya ke depan kelas Transfigurasi. "Profesor Hardy sedang sakit lagi," katanya sambil membaca beberapa mantra pada pintu. "Jadi, kecuali ia memutuskan untuk membaca esai dalam keadaan demam, kupikir kita aman." Pintu terbuka.

"Kau seperti kucing maling," kata Draco, terkesan.

"Sekali lagi ..." Potter menyeringai dan menarik Draco masuk ke dalam. "Banyak latihan."

Lampu di sudut kanan ruangan menarik perhatian Draco. Ada tempat tidur di sana. Tempat tidur kecil dan menyedihkan, pasti hasil _Conjuring_, dan tidak disihir dengan baik, tapi itu jelas tempat tidur dengan kasur, bantal dan seprai. Berada tinggi di atasnya selusin lilin menyala yang melayang di udara.

Draco tidak butuh bukti lain lagi, dia sudah paham - ini bukanlah rencana fantasi rumit milik Potter. Ini pasti mantra cinta. Salah satu yang membuat korbannya terinfeksi romansa murahan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Potter meledak, ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. "Aku tahu bagaimana kelihatannya. Tapi ... kita butuh cahaya. Bukan salahku tidak ada listrik di Hogwarts, jadi aku harus pakai lilin. Dan kita bisa memakai tempat tidur. Apa salahnya pakai itu? Dan bukan salahku kalau aku lebih mahir meng-_Conjure_ sutra daripada _cotton_. "

Draco menyipitkan mata pada kain seprai di tempat tidur. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah sutra. "Kalau begitu, er, untuk apa bangku kecil itu?" Ada bangku berkaki tiga di dekat kaki tempat tidur serta meja di samping kepala tempat tidur.

"Ini untuk menggantungkan pakaian kita." Potter terdengar merajuk.

"Ada sekitar tiga puluh kursi di sini, kau sadar kan?"

"Aku sedang dalam _mood_ untuk _Conjuring_."

"Dan sedang tidak _mood_ untuk kursi berkaki empat?"

"Oh, diamlah. Dan buka baju." Potter menuju tempat tidur, sambil melepaskan jubahnya saat dia berjalan. Ia duduk untuk melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Dia jelas tidak bercanda soal buka baju. Atau soal bercinta dengan Draco. Saat ini juga, di tempat tidur hasil _Conjuring_ dengan lembaran sutra dan lilin berkedip-kedip di atas mereka.

Potter sudah melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Dia mendongak sambil membuka kancing kemejanya dan berhenti. "Ada apa?"

Draco berdiri terpaku di tempat dan menatap Potter. Jelas dia harus bergerak. Dia langsung bergerak karena hanya orang idiot yang akan menjauh dari sesuatu yang begitu mengundang. Dia berhenti di depan Potter, terpesona.

"Ada apa?" Potter mengulang, dan Draco tahu dia bertingkah aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri, dan ia tidak khawatir soal itu. Dia merasa tenang dan bahagia, meski sedikit goyah di bagian kaki. Dia menangkup dagu Potter untuk menelurusi kulit, rahang, serta bibir Potter dengan ibu jarinya. Mata Potter tidak lagi tertutup oleh kacamata; kekontrasan bulu matanya yang gelap dengan iris matanya yang berwarna hijau terang itu mengejutkan. Segalanya terasa mengejutkan. Rambut Potter yang bersurai hitam, kehangatan kulitnya, kepenuhan bibirnya. Kenapa Draco tidak pernah menyadari betapa indahnya Potter? Begitu indah hingga membuat Draco pusing.

Atau tidak. Tidak, kepala Draco benar-benar pusing. Ini bukan karena Potter. Ini gara-gara ramuan yang Draco minum.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Potter melonjak saat Draco hampir roboh.

Potter mengayunnya berputar, yang membuat Draco tertawa; rasanya seperti sedang berdansa. Tapi kemudian Draco dipaksa duduk, dan Potter sibuk dengan jubah Draco, menariknya dan berusaha membukanya. Jubahnya pasti melilit Draco canggung; ia merasa agak terlilit.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Potter terdengar marah daripada khawatir kali ini.

Draco menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. Potter memegang sebuah tabung perak di tangannya, dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan hidung Draco.

"Itu pusaka keluarga Malfoy." Draco menjawab sambil mengangguk.

Potter membuka sumbat tabung tersebut dan mencium isinya sambil meringis.

"Itu adalah Tegukan Penenang?" Draco mencoba lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa itu. Akhir-akhir ini, ada banyak botol, tabung, dan _phial_ dimana-mana. "Atau apa itu lube ya?"

"Kau mabuk?"

Draco jadi sangat bingung. "Aku minum lube?"

"Ini Wiski Api." Wajah Potter tiba-tiba sangat dekat. Dia meraih dagu Draco terlalu keras dan menatap mata Draco. "Merlin. _What the hell_, Draco?"

"Tidak, tidak. Yang aku minum itu Tegukan Penenang." Kepala Draco terasa ringan lagi. "Dan juga sesuatu dari Pansy. Bukan itu!" Dia menunjuk tabung. "Itu cuma ... Wiski Api." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Oh, iya juga." Itu adalah Wiski Api yang sudah dicampur dengan obat penawar mantra cinta. "Kau harus minum itu sedikit," katanya pada Potter dengan (mudah-mudahan) senyuman polos.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Um. Karena aku gugup?"

Hal ini nampaknya tidak menenangkan Potter seperti terakhir kali. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam ekspresinya; ia hanya tampak kesal. "Dan bagaimana tepatnya mabuk bisa membantumu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri."

"Aku bisa berdiri," Draco membantah. "Aku hanya memilih untuk tidak berdiri."

Potter melemparkan tabung itu ke tempat tidur.

Draco menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar harus minum itu sedikit. Itu akan membantumu."

Potter tidak mendengarkan. "Kenapa sih denganmu? Kukira kau juga menginginkan ini. Kenapa kau merusaknya?"

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini!" Sebenarnya dia ingin. "Maksudku, aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin bercinta. Tentu saja aku ingin bercinta. Aku ingin bercinta setiap waktu. Aku hanya tidak mau seperti ini." Dia melambaikan tangan di sekitar. "Bukan seperti ini. Ini tidak benar. Ini salah." Draco menggigit bibir untuk membuat dirinya tutup mulut. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Pikirannya tidak bekerja dengan benar. Tapi dia ingat bahwa dia tidak boleh membuat Potter marah. Itu akan berbahaya. "Kau harus minum sedikit Wiski Api," katanya karena ia tidak yakin apakah ia sudah mengatakannya atau tidak.

Kemarahan Potter terlihat makin berkurang dan ekspresinya terlihat berubah jadi makin terluka. Yang sebenarnya bagus. Karena Potter yang tersakiti lebih mungkin untuk menenggelamkan kesedihannya dalam Wiski Api dan lebih kecil kemungkinannya untuk mengutuk Draco sampai mati.

Kalau saja Draco bisa mengingat bagaimana dia bisa menyakiti Potter. Dia ingat ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi ia tidak ingat apa maksud perkataannya.

Potter membantunya tanpa sadar. "Jika menurutmu ini begitu salah, harusnya kau bilang padaku lebih cepat."

"Salah! Ya!" Draco senang bisa ingat apa yang harus dikatakan. "Ini salah. Sangat salah. Semua ini benar-benar yang salah. Dan juga gay. Sangat gay. Kau tahu? Hal begini ... bukan minatku? Ini hanya bikin ugh, kan? Ugh." Draco pura-pura bergidik. "Urghh-"

"Aku mengerti," bentak Potter. Dia memakai pakaiannya kembali dengan kasar. Dia kelihatan sengsara.

"Maafkan aku," kata Draco, karena ia benar-benar menyesal. Dia berharap bisa dapat lebih banyak ciuman. Situasi berubah kacau terlalu cepat. Potter bahkan tidak minum obat penawarnya, tapi kebenciannya pada Draco tampaknya cukup untuk merusak mantra cinta itu karena kalau tidak Potter tak akan menyerah seperti ini.

"Ayo," kata Potter. "Kita harus pergi. Aku harus menghilangkan semua benda hasil _Conjuring_ ini dan mengunci pintu."

Draco merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang baik. "Kain seprai ini benar-benar cantik." Dia menepuk-nepuk seprai sutra. "Aku sangat suka sutra."

"Kumohon. Bangun dan pergilah." Potter terdengar lelah.

"Kita bisa tidur dulu disini?"

"Draco ..."

"Apa aku boleh menyimpan seprai ini? Aku tidak bisa meng-_Conjure_ sutra, dan aku tidak punya seprai sutra di sini di Hogwarts. Semuanya _cotton_."

Potter meraih lengan atas Draco dan menariknya berdiri. Dunia serasa berputar. Potter menatap mata Draco lagi.

Draco menyeringai. "Kau juga cantik. Apa aku bisa menyimpanmu juga?"

Cengkeraman Potter berkurang; rasanya lebih seperti pelukan sekarang. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berjalan, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa berjalan. Aku cuma ... tidak bisa melihat dengan baik."

Wajah Potter menggelap, dan Draco merasa dirinya roboh ke depan. Dia berharap Potter menangkapnya tepat waktu.

**TBC**

2 chapter lagi menuju akhir cerita ^^

Menurutmu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa Harry emang kena mantra cinta? Atau dia cuma gila? Atau Draco yang gila dan dia cuma mengkhayal? Atau ada yang mengutuk Draco dan ngasih dia halusinasi? Atau Draco dan Harry sama-sama kena mantra cinta? Atau Blaise sebenarnya veela? *gak nyambung*

Atau ada pendapat lain? :-)

Dan apakah Draco keracunan ramuan? Kekeke

Dan apakah bahasa di chapter masih bikin bingung? *garuk-garuk lagi*.

Ada yang bisa bantu? *bling-bling eyes*

Oh ya, untuk yang bertanya ini HPDM apa DMHP? Drarry apa Harco? Semenya siapa?

Yah, secara pribadi sebenarnya saya lebih suka Top!Draco, dominan!Draco, seme!Draco, or whatever you call it. Tapi kadang kalo lagi _mood, _saya suka baca yang isinya switching juga (top bottomnya gantian). Asal jangan yang absolut bottom!Draco aja sih *begidik*. Tapi saya seneng absolut bottom!Harry tehehehe xD. Asal kelakuannya gak kayak cewek aja

Dan soal fanfic ini, berdasarkan author fanfic ini termasuk kategori switching *angguk2*.

Satu lagi, kalo mau edit chapter sebelumnya itu gimana ya? Errrr…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

An Issue of Consequence © Faithwood

**Summary:**

Draco telah terbangun di dunia alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco.

**CHAPTER 4**

Pagi tampak hangat dan cerah, meskipun cahayanya yang terlalu terang membuat kepala Draco tambah berdenyut sakit. Membuka mata serasa melakukan tugas yang menghabiskan semua energinya. Pada akhirnya dia tidak berhasil membuka matanya. Lagipula hal yang benar-benar ingin ia lihat ada dalam kepalanya.

Kejadian semalam terasa samar. Dia ingat dipanggul, diseret dan didorong oleh lebih dari satu pasang tangan. Dia yakin Blaise yang membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Dia masih bisa mencium aroma _body lotion_ milik Blaise dan mendengar banyak gerutuan ketika pakaiannya diganti.

Dia juga ingat sebagian yang terjadi sebelum itu. Ekspresi marah dan terluka Potter adalah yang paling jelas dalam ingatannya. Tapi tak ada gunanya memikirkan itu. Memang itu rencananya, kan? Rencana yang ia karang saat otaknya masih dalam keadaan kacau, tapi masih masuk akal meski dipikir-pikir sekarang. Yang harus dilakukan Potter hanya cukup tersakiti supaya ia tergoda minum Wiski Api. Itu adalah rencana yang lebih baik daripada rencana yang asli, yang mana Draco berencana asal menawarkan Wiski Api pada Potter. Ramuan yang diminum Draco telah memberinya keberanian; kalau tidak dia tak akan berani mengambil risiko membuat Potter marah begitu.

"Minum ini."

Draco melirik Blaise, yang sedang membungkuk di atas dia, mengintip wajah Draco dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tampak sangat kacau," Blaise memberitahunya. "Ini. Minum ini." Dia memegang _phial_ kecil di tangannya.

"Tidak mau." Draco menggeleng, yang hanya membuat sakit kepalanya tambah parah. "Aku tak mau minum ramuan. Aku tidak mau melihat satupun ramuan lagi seumur hidupku."

"Yah, maaf deh." Blaise menyimpan _phial_ itu di sakunya. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi gampang tersinggung. "Aku tak tahu kau sangat menikmati _hang over_."

"Aku tidak _hang over_!" Draco duduk meskipun terlalu banyak bergerak membuatnya mual. "Aku tidak minum alkohol setetespun kemarin."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak mabuk, Harry Potter bukan pacarmu, kalian berdua tidak bertengkar, dan suasana hatimu sangat bagus sekarang. Itukah ceritamu?" Blaise mengatakan itu semua dengan terlalu banyak sarkasme, seolah-olah dia tahu segalanya. Seolah Potter jadi pacar Draco adalah hal yang bisa diasumsikan orang waras.

"Tidak, itu bukan ceritaku. Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Sisanya benar." Well, hampir benar. "Sepertinya kami memang bertengkar."

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Menurutku sih kalian akan cepat baikan, mengingat Potter repot-repot men-transfigurasi sepraimu jadi sutra."

Draco menunduk, baru kemudian dia menyadari sentuhan lembut dan dingin seprai di kulitnya. Tidak salah lagi seprainya sutra. Jantung Draco berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, tangannya membelai seprai dengan heran. Apa begini rasanya jadi pacar Potter? Dia sadar betul bahwa, dari sudut pandang Potter, Draco sudah mabuk dan bertingkah seperti bajingan kemarin. Dia tak layak dapat seprai sutra.

Draco berharap Potter adalah pacarnya. Dia akan lari pada Potter sekarang juga lalu mengatakan ia menyesal. Tapi sungguh, ini hanya membuktikan bahwa Potter adalah korban mantra cinta. Potter tidak akan membawanya ke asrama, membaringkannya dan meng-_Conjure_ seprai sutra untuknya kalau dia tidak berada di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta. Atau mungkin ia bisa saja melakukan itu. Mungkin dia adalah pacar yang sempurna jadi alam semesta bisa mengejek Draco karena berani berharap bisa memiliki pacar sesempurna Potter.

"Dia di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta," kata Draco, sedih. "Tapi sekarang mungkin sudah tidak lagi." Dia tidak punya hak menyesali itu. Apapun yang menyebabkan Potter berperilaku seperti ini harus diperbaiki. Lebih baik segera karena Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Blaise menganga padanya. "Kau memantrai Potter dengan mantra cinta?"

Draco bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus membela diri. Prediksinya bahwa orang-orang akan menuduhnya ternyata benar.

"Kau gila?" Blaise terdengar tersinggung.

Draco pikir lebih baik tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu karena ia cukup yakin jawabannya adalah _ya_. Tapi, kewarasannya bukan yang jadi masalah disini. Waras atau tidak, ia tak melakukan apapun pada Potter. "Itu bukan aku," desisnya. "Pelakunya orang lain. Itu sebabnya dia bertindak seperti ..." Draco menunjuk seprainya. "seperti ini."

Entah kenapa, pernyataan itu tampaknya malah menenangkan Blaise. "Jadi begitu. Potter berada di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta adalah _teori_mu." Dia mengatakannya sangat lambat. "Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa Potter bersamamu karena keinginannya sendiri, dan kau baru saja merusaknya karena masalah harga diri?"

Draco menatapnya.

"Apa karena ayahmu? Aku tahu dia tidak akan setuju. Dia tak akan setuju kau berhubungan dengan cowok apalagi Potter. Tapi, Draco-"

"_ Goddammit_, Blaise, tutup mulutmu." Draco berteriak dari tempat tidur, kesal. "Aku bukan idiot. Perilaku Potter tidak normal. Kalau dia tidak di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta, berarti dia cuma orang brengsek."

"_Well_, menurutku Potter memang tidak normal, dan dia memang brengsek." Blaise menyeringai. "Tapi masalah seprai ini menggemaskan, jadi aku bersedia berpikir ulang."

Draco meraih handuk dan jubah mandi. "Blaise," katanya dengan tenang. "Potter bukan pacarku. Dia hanya berpikir dia pacarku, dan aku sedang dalam proses memperbaiki itu. Mudah-mudahan dengan cara yang tidak akan membuatku ditendang keluar dari Hogwarts, yang tidak diragukan lagi adalah rencana si pelaku. Sekarang ... "Dia melemparkan handuk ke atas bahunya. "Aku permisi." Dia menuju kamar mandi, berharap Blaise akan meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Dia punya teori baru sekarang: Blaise dan Pansy bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Potter, dan sekarang mereka mencoba untuk main-main dengan kepala Draco, dengan Pansy mengklaim ia gila karena berpikir Potter ingin sesuatu dari dia, dan Blaise mengklaim ia gila karena berpikir Potter tak pernah menginginkan Draco.

Satu-satunya yang kurang dari teori ini adalah motif.

Dan akal sehat.

Mungkin dia terjebak di sebuah dunia paralel aneh yang isinya orang-orang yang terkena gangguan saraf. Atau mungkin dia sebenarnya berada di St. Mungo, menatap kosong ke depan, dan ini semua hanya mimpi.

Draco mencubit lengannya. Sakit sekali.

Setidaknya dia masih punya sedikit keberuntungan, ia berhasil mandi dan berpakaian dalam damai. Tapi ketika ia pergi ke ruang rekreasi, di sana hanya ada Pansy, sedang duduk di sofa yang harus ia lewati kalau mau mencapai pintu. Dia punya sepiring penuh _sandwich_ sampingnya, dan perut Draco jatuh cinta seketika.

"Apa ini buatku?" Draco duduk dan menyambar sepotong sandwich.

"Bukan," katanya, masih menatap buku yang sedang ia baca. "Itu untuk temanku yang masih waras. Kau lihat dia tidak?"

"Kau meracuni dia dengan ramuan bodohmu, dan dia belum terlihat sejak itu." Draco menggigit sandwich-nya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk minum semuanya!" kata Pansy marah. "Aku juga tak mencampurnya dengan Tegukan Penenang sebanyak itu. Rupanya kau minum lebih banyak dari yang kuduga."

Draco mau membantah tapi sandwich-nya isi ham – favorit Draco - sehingga ia memilih menyibukkan diri makan itu.

Tapi rupanya Pansy masih punya banyak hal yang mau dia katakan. "Tahu tidak, Potter membawamu kemari. Dalam pelukannya. Seperti seorang gadis."

Draco hampir tersedak. "Dia _apa_? Kau bohong. Tolong katakan kau bohong." Dia bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya, tapi adegan memalukan itu terbayang jelas di depan matanya.

Pansy mendengus. "Tentu saja aku bohong. Si malang itu kelihatan kurang makan. Dia tak punya kekuatan."

Draco langsung merasa lega. Dia memutuskan untuk bilang bahwa Potter sangat fit, terima kasih banyak. Seseorang harus berada di pelukan Potter atau setidaknya melihat kancing kemejanya terbuka untuk menyadarinya.

"Tapi tetap saja konyol," kata Pansy. "Dia setengah menyeretmu, kau setengah berjalan. Seluruh orang di ruang rekreasi melihatnya. Kami pikir dia menyerangmu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau melawan dia? Mengancam dia?" Membayangkan seluruh anak di ruang rekreasi Slytherin mengerumuni Potter sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau gila?" Pansy menutup bukunya. "Dia Harry Potter." Pasti dia melihat ekspresi tidak senang Draco karena ia bergegas menambahkan, "Kupikir beberapa orang melotot padanya?"

Draco mendengus. "Benar-benar teman yang baik kau ini. Dia bisa saja membunuhku, dan kau tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Blaise membantunya membawamu ke kamar."

"Hebat. Jadi dia bisa membunuhku, dan Blaise akan membantunya menyingkirkan mayatku."

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Potter jelas tidak menimbulkan ancaman bagimu. Kami hanya butuh sesaat untuk menyadarinya. Maksudku, aku menebak ia menemukanmu di suatu tempat, dan aku cuma bisa membayangkan apa saja yang kau katakan padanya dalam kondisimu. Dan dia pikir kau mabuk; dia bisa saja melaporkanmu. Sebaliknya, ia membawamu kemari, dan sebenarnya dia tampak sangat khawatir. Dengan semua 'hati-hati tangga' dan 'kau pasti bisa, Draco.'"

Draco mengambil _sandwich_ lagi. _Sandwich_ yang ketiga. Potter membuat ini jadi makin sulit. Kenapa ia harus begitu baik padanya? Harusnya Potter menelantarkannya di suatu tempat dan meninggalkan dia untuk mati. Supaya jauh lebih mudah untuk kembali membencinya. Dia merindukan hari-hari itu. Dulu segalanya jauh lebih sederhana.

Sebenarnya, tidak juga, dulu juga tidak sederhana. Draco mengeryit. Dua tahun lalu, ia beruntung kalau masalahnya cuma ini. Dulu kebaikan Potter akan terasa aneh dan lucu; tidak menyakitkan seperti sekarang.

"Jadi aku sudah berpikir tentang semua ini," Pansy melanjutkan. "Menurutku kau harus mencobanya."

"Mencoba apa?"

Pansy tampak gugup, tapi tidak cukup gugup untuk membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Sepertinya penyebab masalahmu yang sebenarnya adalah, _well_ ... Seperti kataku, aku memikirkannya, dan aku baru sadar kau punya perasaan pada Potter. Perasaan romantis. Dan itu bukan akhir dari dunia, adalah apa yang mau kubilang. Menurutku kau harus mencoba dan mendekatinya. Kenapa tidak? Dia tampak tak membencimu, dan kudengar hubungan dia dengan para gadis tak pernah mulus, jadi siapa tahu? Dan jika ia menolakmu , setidaknya kau jadi bisa berkonsentrasi untuk menemukan orang lain. Aku yakin ada cowok yang baik di luar sana hanya untukmu. Cowok yang punya selera lebih baik dibanding Potter. Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Draco. Tapi kau harus berjuang untuk itu. "Pansy meremas lengannya.

Draco menelan ludah. Dia kehabisan _sandwich_ untuk dimakan. Itu berarti ia harus mengomentari monolog konyol Pansy. "Jadi," katanya, "Kau tak lagi berpikir aku terkena gangguan saraf? Aku hanya gay dan naksir Potter?"

"Tidak, menurutku kau terkena gangguan saraf karena kau gay dan naksir Potter. Dan itu bisa dimengerti. Kalau aku naksir Potter, aku juga akan marah. Dia sangat berantakan, dengan rambut dan kacamata dan pakaiannya ... "

Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

Pansy menepuk punggungnya. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu, _darling_. Orang tidak bisa mengendalikan hati seseorang. Aku yakin punya ayah seperti punyamu tidak membantu. Dan aku yakin jadi satu-satunya penerus Malfoy banyak tekanannya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahmu lakukan kalau dia tahu., Mungkin ia akan mencabut hak warismu. "

"Cukup!" Draco berdiri. "Aku _bisa_ _kena_ gangguan saraf kalau kau tak berhenti. Kalian semua gila. Aku tak mengerti. Rasanya seperti bangun di dunia gila."

"Draco," kata Pansy ramah, "Apa begitu rasanya? Bahwa semua orang gila, dan kau satu-satunya orang waras? Kalau memang begitu, bukankah harusnya itu memberimu petunjuk?"

"Ya, aku mengerti apa petunjuknya, terima kasih. Ternyata, tak ada yang percaya padaku."

"Draco ..."

" _Don't Draco me_. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Dia berharap dia masih punya banyak Tegukan Penenang dan ramuan Pansy. Padahal, ia sudah memutuskan tak akan pernah minum ramuan lagi. Dia trauma dengan _phial_. "Kita harus pergi," katanya tegas. "Aku tak bisa bolos kelas." Draco memeriksa waktu untuk melihat seberapa telat mereka. Dia berkedip.

"Er," kata Pansy. "Sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Dan Profesor Hardy sakit, jadi kita bebas siang ini."

"Baiklah." Itu mengejutkan. Draco tak sadar ia tidur selama itu. Dia melihat ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi yang kosong. "Di mana semua orang?"

"Oh! Mereka di pertandingan. Beberapa siswa mengadakan kompetisi dadakan. Slytherin dan Ravenclaw melawan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff." Pansy berdiri dengan senyum hati-hati. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan, bukan?"

Kedengarannya memang menyenangkan, dan Pansy jelas setuju, tapi Draco tidak mau melihat Potter. Mungkin dia sudah minum obat penawar kemarin, mungkin juga tidak. Draco harus tahu sebelum memutuskan langkah berikutnya. Haruskah ia melanjutkan hidup seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi? Atau mungkin Potter masih jatuh cinta padanya, dan Draco harus mencari cara lain untuk memberikan obat penawar. Blaise dan Pansy jelas tidak membantu. Dia sendirian dalam kekacauan ini.

"Baiklah," katanya, dan Pansy berseri-seri padanya.

"Bagus sekali. Ini baik untukmu. Lebih baik daripada duduk-duduk dan bermuram durja."

Daripada berdebat - dia tidak bermuram durja; ia hanya prihatin - Draco mengomel tidak jelas, dan mereka pergi untuk mengambil jubah sebelum pergi ke lapangan.

Seluruh siswa tampaknya ada di sana. Mereka berteriak dan bersiul dengan sangat antusias membuat kepala Draco mau meledak. Pertandingan itu membosankan dan berlangsung sangat lama. Potter bahkan tidak bermain, dan Weasley sedang mengalami hari yang baik. Ia jarang membiarkan Chaser Slytherin dan Ravenclaw memasukan Quaffle ke gawang. Beater Slytherin dikompensasi karena mencoba memasukan setiap Hufflepuff ke rumah sakit. Draco memprediksi pembantaian, yang berakhir dengan semua orang kehilangan poin asrama. Tapi tampaknya kombinasi Slytherin-Ravenclaw mungkin menang. Tidak hanya karena Potter absen, Seeker Hufflepuff juga tak terlihat dimanapun, dan pemain penggantinya sangat payah.

Merasa sangat bosan, Draco menyelinap pergi setelah memanfaatkan Omniocular-nya untuk mencari Potter di seluruh lapangan. Dia tak bisa menemukan Potter atau Granger di tribun manapun, tapi akhirnya dia menemukan mereka. Mereka duduk di bangku kayu di depan pondok Hagrid dan tampaknya sedang dalam diskusi hangat. Draco mengambil jalan memutar dan menyelinap pada mereka dari belakang, tersembunyi oleh dinding pondok Hagrid. Untungnya salju telah mencair atau mereka pasti akan mendengar dia datang.

Mereka berbisik-bisik, dan Draco harus merayap lebih dekat. Harusnya dia tak usah repot-repot.

"Aku tidak membela dia!" Granger meledak. "Aku cuma bilang harusnya ini tidak mengejutkanmu, Harry. Dia itu Malfoy." Draco mengernyit dan cepat mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Jadi begini akhirnya. Potter sudah minum obat penawar, menyadari bahwa ia telah berada di bawah mantra cinta dan, tentu saja, menyalahkan Draco. "Apa kau benar-benar berharap dia akan berubah?" Granger melanjutkan. "Kau harusnya tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

Draco mendidih. Ini tidak adil. Apakah Granger benar-benar berpikir hanya masalah waktu sebelum Draco melakukan sesuatu yang jahat dan bodoh? Itu benar-benar sangat menghakimi.

Potter menggerutu sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti.

"Aku tahu," kata Granger. "Dan aku mengerti. Tapi aku hanya berpikir sebenarnya kau tahu akan jadi begini, setidaknya sampai batas tertentu. Tapi kau tetap menjalaninya karena suatu alasan. Dan alasan itu masih ada. Aku hanya peduli padamu, Harry . Aku tak ingin kau menyesal. Jujur, aku menduga hal yang lebih buruk darinya. Mengingat bagaimana dia dibesarkan dan siapa ayahnya ... "Granger mendesah. "Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini. Sejujurnya, aku hanya ingin menamparnya. Tapi ... Tapi mungkin kau harus menunggu sebelum membuat keputusan akhir yang drastis."

Draco mengambil langkah mundur takut-takut. Dan kemudian mundur lagi. Keputusan akhir yang drastis apa yang dimaksud Potter? Memberitahu McGonagall? Membuat Draco ditendang keluar dari Hogwarts? Sesuatu yang lebih buruk?

Draco mundur hati-hati kemudian berbalik dan berlari kencang menuju kastil. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus mencegahnya, atau meminimalisir kerusakan. Dia bisa menuntut untuk diinterogasi di bawah Veritaserum dan membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah. Itu akan mengungkapkan beberapa fakta memalukan tentang perasaan Draco pada Potter, tapi apa boleh buat? Apa mereka bahkan akan membiarkan dia membela diri dengan ramuan kebenaran? Dia butuh pengacara, dan ia harus cepat.

Draco langsung menuju asramanya, dengan rencana setengah jadi yang meliputi mengirim burung hantu pada _Mother_ dan melarikan diri dari kastil. Kalau perlu pakai sapu.

Dia menyerbu masuk ke asrama, benar-benar kehabisan napas, dan langsung menuju kopernya. Mungkin tidak ada waktu untuk menulis catatan dan lari ke tempat burung hantu. Kesempatan terbaiknya adalah mengambil jubah hangat, men-_Summon_ sapu dan terbang ke manor. _Father_ tidak akan senang, tapi ia akan membantu.

Oh Merlin. Dia lupa. Dia tidak boleh membela diri dengan Veritaserum. Ada sangat banyak fantasinya tentang Potter dipertaruhkan. Bisa-bisa ia mengoceh tentang perang dan semua hal yang akan memberatkannya. Dia kacau.

"Kau keberatan?"

Draco berbalik dan berkedip pada dua orang setengah telanjang di tempat tidur Blaise. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk memproses apa yang ia lihat. Blaise sedang bercumbu dengan Seeker Hufflepuff yang hilang.

"Maaf," Draco berhasil bicara, berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap. Mereka berdua cukup fit, dan melihat dua cowok bersama-sama seperti itu membuat Draco bersemangat. Merlin, dia benar-benar gay. Kalau dia belum kena gangguan saraf, dia bisa kena sekarang. Pansy akan senang. "Aku di sini hanya untuk mengambil jubahku." Dia berpaling dan fokus mencari jubah pada kopernya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak mengerikan." Blaise bangkit dan berjalan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ..." Draco mendongak dari pencariannya yang sia-sia untuk mencari jubah perjalanannya yang paling hangat. Sebuah gagasan terlintas di benaknya. "Blaise, bisa tolong kirim burung hantu ke ibuku? Katakan padanya aku akan pulang tak lama lagi dan dia harus segera menghubungi Mr. Anderson. Suruh dia datang ke manor. _Please_, burung hantu akan lebih cepat. Aku harus menghindari daerah-daerah Muggle, dan terlalu dingin untuk terbang tinggi. "

Blaise tidak bergerak; dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan dadanya yang dipahat sempurna, membuat Draco merasa minder. "Bicara apa kau ini?" Tanya Blaise.

Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba tenang. "Sudah kubilang padamu. Seseorang menaruh mantra cinta pada Potter, dan dia pikir itu aku. Dia akan mencoba membuatku diusir. Aku harus bertindak cepat. Aku tak boleh dikeluarkan. Beneran tidak bisa. Aku perlu nilai NEWT. Mereka nyaris tidak mengizinkanku datang kembali. Kau mengerti tidak? Dan di mana sih jubah sialanku? "

"Di lemari pakaian?" Blaise menyarankan, dan Draco menyadari bahwa ia benar.

Dia berlari ke lemari dan menemukan jubahnya tergantung di sana. Setidaknya Blaise membantu dengan itu; tapi dia tidak tampak akan megirim burung hantu padahal Draco sudah memintanya dua kali. Dia tidak berniat mengemis. Dia melemparkan jubah ke bahunya dan melotot. "Kau mau bantu aku atau tidak?"

"Aku mau," kata Blaise, kemudian mengambil tongkatnya dan berteriak, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Tongkatnya terbang dari sakunya ke tangan Blaise yang menunggu.

" _What the hell_? Kembalikan padaku!" Draco akan menerjang ke depan, tapi Blaise mengacungkan kedua tongkat ke arahnya.

"Aku membantumu, dasar kau makhluk gila," kata Blaise geram. "Kau sudah bertingkah aneh sejak hari Minggu, tapi sekarang sudah keterlaluan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terbang di luar sana dalam kondisi begini. Bisa-bisa kau menabrak dan mati. Hati nuraniku tidak akan membiarkannya . "

Draco merasa sudah cukup. "Aku tidak gila!"

"Kau memang tampak sedikit gila," kata si Hufflepuff, yang secara misterius masih ada di sana. Dan masih bertelanjang dada. Dan masih fit.

"Siapa yang tanya padamu?" bentak Draco. "Memangnya kau siapa? Pergi!"

"Hei!" Blaise memelototi Draco. "Jangan bicara seperti itu padanya!" Dia berbalik ke arah si Hufflepuff dan mengatakan dengan lebih ramah, "Mungkin kau memang harus pergi."

"Yeah, maaf." Si Hufflepuff - Brian Barnaby, Draco ingat - melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar kemejanya di lantai. "Hanya saja ini sangat menarik. Mantra cinta, pelarian naik sapu, pelucutan senjata!" Dia menyeringai. "Slytherin suka bersenang-senang, rupanya."

"Pergi sekarang juga," Draco mendesis sebelum beralih ke Blaise. "Dan kau! Kau tak ingin kematianku di tanganmu? Menurutmu apa yang bakal terjadi kalau ayahku mendapat burung hantu dari kepala sekolah, mengatakan bahwa anaknya dikeluarkan karena merapal mantra cinta pada Harry Potter? Aku harus menjelaskan padanya sebelum hal itu terjadi! "

"Dia punya poin di sana," Barnaby berkomentar. Dia masih bertelanjang dada. "Maaf, maaf," katanya ketika Draco dan Blaise berbalik memelototinya. Dia buru-buru memakai bajunya. "Aku cuma bilang. Laki-laki itu pemarah. Aku lihat reaksinya ketika ia tahu Draco ditendang dari tim." Dia meringis pada Draco. "Sial, _mate_."

"Aku bukan _mate_-mu, dan ayahku bahkan tidak tahu aku ditendang dari tim, jadi tutup mulut soal hal yang tidak kau ketahui!"

Itu menghapus senyum dari wajah Barnaby. "Baiklah," katanya sambil bergerak ke arah pintu. "Maaf. Aku hanya menduga kenapa kalian bertengkar Sabtu ini, selama pertandingan. Aku hanya... mengerti, kau tahu? Punya seorang ayah seperti itu." Dia bersiul. "Lebih buruk dari punyaku. Er, tapi kau tak peduli. Maaf. Aku hanya akan-" Dia menunjuk pintu dan meraih kenopnya.

Draco menatapnya.

"Ayahmu ada di sini?" ia mendengar Blaise bertanya. "Sabtu ini?"

"Tidak. Dia tak di sini." Draco tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Barnaby, dan kalau saja ia punya waktu lebih banyak ia akan menyelidiki motifnya, tapi untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin Barnaby dan cerita bualannya enyah.

Barnaby berbalik. "Er, oke. Kalau kau bilang begitu." Dia tampak seolah-olah akhirnya akan pergi, tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa diam. "Kecuali aku memang melihat dia bersama denganmu. Kalian bertengkar di luar di tepi danau."

"Apa _Dark Lord_ ada di sana, juga? Apakah kami semua bergandengan tangan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cantik?"

Bibir Barnaby menipis. Rupanya, dia tidak menyukai sarkasme. "Aku punya Omniocular. Aku men-_zoom in_," dia bersikeras, dan kemudian menyadari ia terdengar seperti stalker. "Maksudku, aku minta maaf. Aku tak melihat dengan sengaja. Itu adalah pertandingan yang membosankan, dan aku... Yah, aku hanya sangat terkejut ketika aku tahu kau gay. Karena kau Malfoy dan aku hanya... pikir itu menarik. Dan... sulit untuk tidak mengenalimu dari jauh. Karena rambutmu itu. Dan, sungguh, Draco, tidak mungkin untuk tak mengenali ayahmu. "

Draco harus mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia bisa berbicara dengan tenang. "Berhenti bicara padaku seolah kau mengenalku." Ia berpaling untuk memelototi Blaise. "Apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan padanya?"

Blaise bahkan tidak memiliki kesopanan untuk terlihat bersalah. Dia menatap Barnaby. "Kau melihat Lucius Malfoy di sini, Sabtu ini? Dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Dia tidak ada di sini," Draco menggertakkan giginya, tapi Blaise mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau itu adalah rahasia," kata Barnaby. "Aku pikir kau tahu. Kau bilang dia bertingkah lucu karena ayahnya, kan?"

"Orang yang bertingkah lucu bukan aku!" Draco berteriak. "Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dia tak ada di sini. Aku akan ingat." Tentu saja dia akan ingat kalau _Father _ada di sini. Sudah pasti akan ingat kalau mereka bertengkar. Barnaby mengada-ada. Untuk alasan tak bisa dimengerti Draco, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang baru - ia tidak mengerti apapun akhir-akhir ini.

"Draco." Blaise tiba-tiba ada di depannya, meremas bahunya dan mengintip wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Aku tak punya alasan untuk bohong." Draco menunjuk Barnaby. "Dia yang berbohong."

Namun Blaise masih menatapnya seakan Draco memegang semua kunci jawaban. "Apa yang kau _ingat_? Apa kau ingat apa saja yang kau lakukan minggu ini? Bulan ini? Sebulan sebelumnya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. "Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku sedang belajar. NEWT kita sudah dekat. Aku harus belajar. Jadi aku belajar." Dia ingat belajar. Dia ingat belajar sangat banyak. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Barnaby mengada-ada! _Father_ tidak kesini. Itu bohong."

Blaise tetap tidak berhenti menatap.

Sesuatu yang keras dan ketat terasa melilit leher Draco. Sesuatu itu menekan lalu menyebar ke dadanya, juga perutnya. Matanya serasa terbakar. "Aku sedang belajar," ulangnya.

Sebuah pikiran yang mengerikan mencoba untuk mencapai pikiran sadarnya, dan Draco putus asa mendorongnya kembali.

"Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu! Macam-macam!" Draco berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman Blaise, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas; membuat tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia ingat banyak percakapan samar dan pergi tidur juga sarapan. Tapi belajar adalah yang paling jelas dia ingat. Dan pelajaran di kelas, juga pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Apa kau ingat bertemu Brian? Dua minggu lalu? Kau menemukan kami di sini, sama seperti kau menemukan kami hari ini."

Draco menggeleng; ia menggeleng sangat keras hingga terasa sakit. "Itu tidak terjadi."

"Itu terjadi. Kami pikir kau akan memberitahu seluruh kastil. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sebaliknya, kau memberitahu kami tentang cowok yang kau suka. Cowok yang sedang punya hubungan denganmu."

"Aku tidak punya hubungan dengan... Dengan siapa pun. Apalagi dengan cowok."

"Kau punya. Saat itu kau punya. Dan kau bahagia. Apa kau ingat merasa bahagia?"

Penglihatan Draco kabur. Dia harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkannya. Dia bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Draco?" Blaise mengatakan namanya dengan lembut, dengan cara berbisik seolah berbicara dengan orang yang sakit parah. "Kau sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi, bukan?"

"Tidak." _Tidak__,__ tidak__,__ tidak_. "Kau bohong. Kalian berdua berbohong."

"Kau tak pernah beri tahu kami siapa namanya. Tapi menurutku sekarang sudah jelas siapa orang itu."

_Draco__. __Bicaralah padaku__. __Tidak ada yang __tidak bisa __kau ceritakan padaku__._

"Tidak."

"Dia adalah Potter."

"Tidak."

Itu tidak mungkin. Potter berada di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta. Dan _Father_ tidak pernah ke sini. Itu adalah fakta.

_Kenapa sih denganmu__? __Kukira kau __juga menginginkan__ ini__. __Kenapa kau __merusaknya__?_

"Draco?" Blaise mengguncangnya. "Draco, kau telah di-_Obliviate_."

_Kita __tidak__ akan __ingin __terlihat __bersama-sama__._

"Itu tidak mungkin. Potter itu kan... Potter benci padaku, dan dia itu Potter. Bagaimana mungkin...?"  
><em><br>Aku __betah melakukan ini__ berjam-jam._

"Aku tak tahu. Kau tak pernah memberiku rincian apapun. Mungkin kau pikir aku tidak akan percaya."

Siapa yang akan percaya? Draco sudah pasti tidak bisa. Dia mencoba membayangkan hal itu. Potter dan dia, sebuah pasangan, bertemu secara rahasia, berbicara tentang kehidupan dan rencana masa depan mereka. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang terlalu aneh bahkan jika dipikirkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Itu tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan.

Mungkinkah?

"Mungkin aku cuma gila. Mungkin aku selalu gila."

"_Well_, aku tidak gila," kata Barnaby. "Aku tahu apa yang kulihat. Dan kalau kau tak ingat, berarti kau telah di-_Obliviate_."

"Brian benar, Draco. Kami ingat sesuatu yang kau tidak ingat. Kau harus menemui Pomfrey. Dan kau harus melaporkan hal ini. Pada McGonagall atau seseorang."

"Atau seseorang," ulang Draco.

_Tidak ada yang __tidak bisa __kau ceritakan padaku_.

Mungkinkah itu nyata? Berapa kali Potter menciumnya, menyentuhnya, tersenyum padanya? Dan Draco tidak ingat satupun hal itu. Itu semua telah diambil. Oleh _Father_. Setidaknya itu mungkin telah diambil.

"Aku harus ..." _Mencari __Potter_. "Pergi."

"Tunggu!" Blaise menariknya saat Draco melangkah menuju pintu. "Apa kau butuh aku untuk pergi denganmu?"

"Tidak," kata Draco, meski sebenarnya ia ingin seseorang ikut dengan dia untuk memberi tahu mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. Dalam kondisi Draco yang sedang gila begini, bisa-bisa ia menyapa baju zirah berpikir itu adalah Potter.

"Menurutku kau harus menemui Pomfrey dulu," kata Barnaby, dia benar-benar terlihat peduli.

Rupanya, Draco juga memiliki dua orang teman yang dia tak ingat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," katanya dan berjalan keluar, berusaha keras untuk tidak berlari.

**TBC**

Tinggal satu chapter lagi ^^

Semoga bisa selesai besok *cross finger*


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

An Issue of Consequence © Faithwood

**Summary:**

Draco telah terbangun di dunia alternatif. Atau dia terbangun benar benar gila. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa tiba-tiba Harry Potter tampaknya berpikir bahwa dia adalah pacar Draco.

**CHAPTER 5**

Apakah Potter masih di luar dengan Granger? Apakah dia di pertandingan? Di tempat lain? Di dalam kastil? Draco tidak tahu.

Dia berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling sekilas dan tahu ia berada dekat dengan Gerbang Utama. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dia harus memilih arah yang masuk akal.

Tapi sekarang ia tak usah terlalu buru-buru, kan? Kalau Blaise benar, maka keputusan final yang dimaksud Potter bukanlah melaporkan Draco soal mantra cinta. Kalau begitu apa?

Mungkin Potter ingin putus dan tak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Draco tertawa. Betapa drastis dan final. Dia akan kehilangan kekasih yang tak pernah dia miliki.

Draco terdiam dan melihat sekeliling lagi. Tertawa histeris saat sendirian di koridor sepertinya bukan hal paling waras untuk dilakukan. Tawanya terdengar gila bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia memang gila. Jujur saja, gangguan saraf tampak seperti pilihan yang lebih aman secara emosional. Dia tahu bagaimana menangani itu. Pansy telah melakukannya. Ada ramuan untuk itu. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menangani _Father_ yang telah meng-_Obliviate_ dirinya? Dengan semua kenangan bersama Potter terkunci di dalam pikirannya? Apakah dia akan bisa mendapatkan kenangannya kembali?

Mantra memori adalah mantra yang rumit dan ada berbagai macam jenisnya. Bagaimana kalau ia kehilangan kenangannya bersama Potter untuk selamanya? Tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka dimulai, bagaimana perasaannya tentang hal itu, ciuman pertama mereka, juga kebahagiaan yang dibicarakan Blaise.

Dan bahkan jika Potter percaya padanya dan setuju untuk menjelaskan itu semua, itu tak akan pernah terasa nyata.

Tapi itu memang tak mungkin nyata. Bagaimana jika semua teorinya memang benar? Bagaimana kalau ia telah kehilangan otaknya dan kemudian dia merapalkan mantra cinta pada Potter lalu _Father_ meng-_Obliviate_ dia?

Gerbang besar Hogwarts terbuka lalu sekelompok besar Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff berjalan masuk. Obrolan mereka tak biasanya rendah dan tenang. Mereka pasti kalah di pertandingan. Bagus sekali. Sekarang Potter akan semakin marah.

Draco menimang untuk melarikan diri. Berbicara dengan Potter sangat beresiko. Dia harus mencoba menemui Madam Pomfrey dulu.

Sejumlah siswa berjalan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam tetapi beberapa Gryffindor yang lebih tua berlama-lama, rupanya tanpa alasan lain selain untuk memberi Draco pandangan aneh. Potter ada bersama mereka; Draco melihat dia ketika ia maju ke depan dengan tampak sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Potter bertanya, dan semua orang terdiam menatap Draco.

Untuk sesaat yang mengerikan, Draco berpikir bahwa ada lagi sesuatu yang semua orang tahu kecuali dia, tapi kemudian ia menyadari - ia pasti terlihat aneh. Dia merasa panas dan berkeringat akibat berjalan memakai jubah perjalanannya yang berat; rambutnya pasti berantakan juga. Dan dia pasti terlihat sangat bingung dan ketakutan seperti perasaannya.

"Aku hanya-" Draco terdiam, terkesima melihat banyak Gryffindor mengawasinya seolah-olah dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Jika dia jadi mereka, ia akan menganggap dia ada di sana untuk mengejek mereka karena kalah pertandingan. Dia pasti tampak lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan karena Potter bahkan tidak terlihat marah lagi. Ia terlihat khawatir.

Dada Draco tercekat memikirkan Potter khawatir padanya, memikirkan dia telah menyihir seprai sutra untuknya meskipun ia terluka dan marah. Apakah bersama Potter selalu seperti ini? Inikah salah satu hal yang Draco lupakan dengan paksa?

Draco ingin semua itu kembali.

Draco menghela napas dan menatap Potter tepat di mata. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Secara pribadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ginny Weasley. "Apakah seseorang menyerangmu?" Dia melihat ke belakang Draco seolah-olah berharap akan melihat monster di sana mengejarnya. Beberapa orang meraih tongkat sihir mereka.

Orang-orang mudah panik akhir-akhir ini, pikir Draco.

Setidaknya Potter tampak menyadari bahwa tidak ada monster di sana. "Er, tentu. Kita bisa pergi ke luar," katanya, lalu memandang antara Granger dan Weasley.

"Ayo, kalian semua. Aku lapar," kata Ron Weasley, tampaknya ia memahami pesan diam Potter.

"Ya! Aku sangat lapar," Granger menyetujui. Ia menarik-narik lengan Ginny dan menariknya ke arah Aula Besar. Beberapa anak Gryffindor mengikuti mereka tetapi yang lainnya tidak semudah itu dirayu.

Potter berjalan mendekat, tampak seolah-olah ingin meraih lengan Draco tetapi berpikir lebih baik dari itu. "Ayo," katanya dan menuju pintu keluar.

Mereka tidak pergi jauh. Potter menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Draco. Beberapa siswa berlama-lama di Gerbang Utama dan menjulurkan leher mereka, tapi Draco mengabaikan mereka dan menghadapi Potter.

"Barusan itu agak publik," kata Potter.

Draco merasa terhina. Apakah hubungan mereka rahasia karena Potter merasa malu? "Apa kau keberatan?"

Rupanya itu adalah hal yang salah untuk dikatakan. "Apa _aku_ keberatan?" Potter tampak marah lagi.

Draco berharap ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi supaya tahu apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya. Ia menyimpulkan ketidakjelasan adalah temannya. "_Father_ ada di sini pada hari Sabtu," katanya.

Potter berkedip kebingungan, tapi kemudian ekspresinya menunjukan pemahaman bersamaan dengan kemarahan yang lebih besar. "Jadi begitu. _Well_, itu bagus. Kukira itu menjelaskan segalanya. Maksudku, segalanya kecuali kenapa kau membiarkan dia mengontrol hidupmu. Draco, kita bicara soal -"

Potter mengatakan namanya memberi Draco keberanian. "Aku tidak ingat."

Potter merengut. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingat dia berada di sini. Aku diberitahu dia ada di sini. Dan tampaknya ia bicara padaku. Ada yang melihat kami." Draco mengamati wajah Potter untuk mencari petunjuk. Mencari sesuatu yang akan membuat segalanya lebih jelas: haruskah ia menjelaskan dirinya lebih lanjut atau lari?

"Aku tidak-" Potter menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku bilang ada banyak hal yang tak kuingat. Beberapa bulan terakhir terasa samar-samar. Aku ingat belajar dan ... Hanya itu yang kuingat."

"Aku ... Aku tak percaya padamu. Kau mengada-ada."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

"Aku tak tahu! Karena ... Dengar Malfoy, kalau kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, itu bagus. Faktanya, aku juga ingin putus. Jadi kau tidak perlu—Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Potter tampak terkesima, tapi Draco merasa begitu ringan hingga ia merasa hembusan angin bisa menerbangkannya.

"Putus? Kau ingin putus?"

"Tak perlu terlihat sesenang itu, Malfoy!"

"Jadi itu benar? Ada _sesuatu_ yang bisa diputuskan?"

"Hentikan!" Potter tersentak menjauh dan Draco baru sadar ia telah mencengkeram bahu Potter. "Kau bohong. Kau ingat semuanya dengan baik kemarin." Potter tak lagi terdengar yakin, jadi Draco melanjutkan.

"Tapi aku tak ingat. Aku hanya tak ingin menunjukkannya. Kukira itu adalah semacam lelucon. Kukira kau berpura-pura kita adalah pasangan untuk mengejekku. Atau kukira kau berada di bawah semacam mantra cinta."

Potter mundur selangkah lagi. "Itu konyol. Kau konyol. Kalau kau ingin berpura-pura bahwa dua bulan terakhir tidak pernah terjadi, silakan saja. Aku bisa melakukannya juga."

"Dua bulan?" Perhatian Draco teralihkan sementara. "Kita sudah bersama selama dua bulan? Dan kita tidak pernah bercinta? Memangnya kita bocah dua belas tahun?"

Potter berkedip. "Kita pernah bercinta kok."

"Terus yang kemarin itu apa?" Dilihat dari gelagat Potter, Draco pikir kemarin seharusnya menjadi yang pertama kali untuk mereka.

Potter melangkah lebih dekat dan mengintip ke mata Draco, seolah-olah dia akan menemukan jawaban di sana. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, tapi Draco yakin nadanya penuh harap. Potter ingin percaya padanya. "Apa kau ingat perang bola salju?"

Draco ingat banyak perang bola salju tapi dia punya perasaan dia tidak ingat perang bola salju yang dimaksud Potter. "Kita perang bola salju? _My God_, kita mirip bocah dua belas tahun."

"Tapi itu tak mungkin. Kalau kau tak ingat semua itu, kau tak akan berada di sini. Kau membenciku sebelumnya. Kau tak akan peduli padaku. Kau akan senang kehilangan semua kenangan itu."

Draco tertawa pahit. "_Father_ harus menghapus setidaknya dua tahun dari pikiranku untuk membuatku tak peduli padamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dalam perang bola salju ini, tapi itu terjadi padaku jauh sebelum itu."

Mata Potter melebar. "Kau tak pernah memberitahuku soal itu."

"Oh." Draco tersenyum malu. "Aku pasti punya alasan. Alasan yang tak bisa kuingat sekarang."

Sekarang Potter-lah yang ganti mencengkeram lengan Draco. Dia tampak penuh harap, bersemangat, dan khawatir. "Kita harus pergi menemui Pomfrey."

"Ya. Ya, kita harus menemui dia."

Potter tampak terkejut karena Draco setuju dengan mudah. Ia lalu meraih tangan Draco dan menariknya ke arah kastil.

Draco membiarkan dirinya diseret sambil membayangkan berbagai macam skenario mengerikan. Misalnya Pomfrey mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan ingatannya. Atau ia menemukan sesuatu yang salah tapi tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Atau Draco mengingat segalanya lalu menyadari ia telah memberikan ramuan cinta pada Potter saat mereka perang bola salju. Dia harus bertanya Potter apakah ia sudah minum Wiski Api kemarin setidaknya sedikit saja.

"Jika Pomfrey tak bisa membantu, mungkin Hermione bisa," Potter berkata. Dia terdengar cemas. "Dia memulihkan kenangan orangtuanya tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun. Dia melakukan banyak penelitian dalam bidang ini dan ia mengenal semua orang yang ahli dalam Mantra Memori."

Mereka memasuki _Hospita__ Wing_ yang kosong. "Mungkin dia sedang makan malam. Aku akan memeriksa kantornya." Potter meremas lembut tangan Draco sebelum pergi.

Draco duduk di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit. Kakinya terlalu gemetaran untuk menopangnya lebih lama lagi. Untungnya, ia tak punya waktu untuk membayangkan skenario yang lebih buruk karena Madam Pomfrey masuk lalu melambaikan tongkatnya dan menggerutu. "Kecelakaan Quidditch lagi, bukan? Aku bersumpah olahraga ini harus dilarang."

Potter bergegas kembali ke sisi Draco. "Bukan. Kami pikir dia telah di-_Obliviate_."

Suara Potter terdengar tidak yakin membuat Draco kesal, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, Draco sendiri tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Astaga!" Pomfrey meraih dagu Draco lalu memalingkan kepalanya kesana kemari dan mengamati matanya. "Siapa pelakunya? Kapan? Ada gejala lain? Sakit kepala misalnya?"

Draco memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang paling aman. "Ya, sakit kepala."

"Perasaan cemas?" Pomfrey bertanya sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dahi Draco. "Paranoia?"

"Er, ya." Dia tidak tahu bahwa kecemasan dan paranoia bisa jadi sebuah gejala. Ini memberinya harapan, tapi masih sulit untuk tak khawatir ketika Pomfrey mengatakan, "Kalau begitu mari kita periksa," lalu menggumamkan mantra. Draco menutup matanya.

"Hmmm," katanya. "Tak ada yang salah di sini ... Oh, tunggu, itu dia." Draco menarik napas dan membuka matanya. "Rupanya ada sedikit kekusutan. _Well_, kau beruntung tak ada kerusakan jaringan otak. Siapa pun yang melakukan ini padamu berhati-hati untuk tidak merusak jaringan fungsi otakmu."

"Aku akan mengirimi mereka catatan terima kasih," kata Draco. Ternyata memang benar terjadi. _Father_ benar-benar melakukannya. Draco tak yakin dia harus merasa bagaimana. Marah sudah pasti, tapi dia lebih merasa kecewa. Padahal ia percaya _Father _tak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa lagi.

"Mantra-nya dilakukan dengan cukup terampil untuk ukuran seorang ... siswa Hogwarts?" Alis Pomfrey naik.

"Mmm," kata Draco tak acuh.

Pomfrey tampak seperti masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tak melakukannya. Tak biasanya ia begitu baik dengan tak terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Bisakah Anda mengembalikan ingatannya?" Tanya Potter. Dia menggenggam tangan Draco lagi. Draco bahkan tak menyadarinya. Rasanya hangat dan membuatnya nyaman. Dia meremas tangan Potter lebih erat, khawatir Potter mungkin akan menarik tangannya.

"Kemungkinan besar bisa." Pomfrey mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kau harus minum ramuan untuk perlindungan. Efek samping dari mantra yang akan aku gunakan bisa jadi meluap-luap. Ramuan itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa sedikit pusing."

Draco mengenali kelembutan dalam nada bicara Pomfrey. "Kumohon, tak ada ramuan. Aku yakin bisa mengatasinya." Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah ramuan yang mempengaruhi otaknya dan membuatnya merasa bukan dirinya sendiri.

Potter tampaknya mengerti Draco. "Aku yakin dia bisa, Madam Pomfrey," katanya dengan cara yang menarik hingga Draco yakin itu akan membuat semua orang melakukan apa yang ia minta. Akan tetapi rupanya Pomfrey kebal terhadap itu.

"Kalau aku bilang ia membutuhkan ramuan, maka dia butuh ramuan," katanya ketus dan ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari di sisi lain ruangan.

Draco memanfaatkan waktu untuk berbisik pada Potter. "Apa kau minum sedikit saja Wiski Api kemarin?"

Potter tampak sangat bingung. "Apa? Kenapa? Aku tak minum."

Hati Draco tenggelam. Potter bisa saja masih berada di bawah pengaruh mantra cinta. "Tidak setetes pun?"

Potter menggeleng. "Apa yang kau -?"

Pomfrey kembali. "Minum ini," perintahnya, sambil menyerahkan _phial_ kecil, dan Draco patuh karena tahu sia-sia saja berdebat. Lalu ia mencengkeram dagu Draco lagi dan berkata, "Jangan bergerak."

Draco menggenggam tangan Potter saat Pomfrey merapal mantra di dahinya. Efeknya langsung terasa mengambil napas Draco karena intensitasnya. Rasanya seolah seseorang melemparkan dia ke danau yang dingin dengan kepala lebih dulu.

Berbagai kenangan membanjiri pikirannya tanpa perintah atau alasan. Namun, serangan emosi terasa lebih intens lagi, menggantikan kekosongan yang hanya berisi belajar dan kegiatan rutin. Dia ingat kegembiraan terbang di pagi hari, amarah karena ditendang dari tim, juga kesedihan yang melanda dia setiap kali melihat tempat tidur Crabbe yang kosong. Dia juga ingat mengkhawatirkan Pansy yang memerangi depresi yang terus memburuk. Dia pernah menukar Tegukan Penenang milik Pansy dengan jus apel karena ia mencampurnya dengan ramuan lain dan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya jadi lebih baik.

Dia ingat memergoki Blaise dan Barnaby di tempat tidur pada suatu hari. Mereka khawatir dan berpikir Draco akan menyebarkan cerita tentang mereka. Mereka baru tenang setelah Draco mengaku ia sendiri juga gay dan berjanji tak akan memberitahu siapa pun. Barnaby menjabat tangannya dan berkata, "Kau orang yang baik," dan Blaise membantu Draco mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi-nya sejak itu.

Lebih dari tiga bulan telah diambil dan beberapa hal sebelum itu ditambal. Potongan ingatannya datang bersama-sama, dan sekarang Draco juga ingat soal Potter. Kenangan akan dirinya terbakar perlahan-lahan; mengalahkan kenangan lainnya, seolah-olah pikirannya berjuang untuk menyajikan mereka dengan hati-hati. Mungkin itu adalah bagian dari mantra Pomfrey yang bertujuan untuk membuat kenangan yang paling intens terungkap dengan hati-hati.

Dia ingat soal perang bola salju. Itu terjadi setelah liburan Natal. Dia sedang membeku saat bersembunyi untuk menyergap Potter dan melemparkan salju ke wajahnya sebanyak mungkin. Harusnya itu adalah lelucon untuk membuat Potter kesal agar ia menyadari keberadaan Draco lagi dan melotot padanya seperti dulu. Tapi kemudian penyergapan itu berubah menjadi pertempuran yang tak berbahaya dengan bola salju sebagai senjatanya. Mereka berada di luar selama berjam-jam dan terlalu bersenang-senang untuk marah. Pipi Potter merona merah muda dan dia tertawa setiap kali salah satu dari bola salju itu mengenai sasaran. Tawanya menular begitu juga semangatnya. Mereka terhuyung-huyung kembali ke kastil seperti dua orang bodoh beku, dan Potter mengatakan, "Kita harus melakukan ini lagi."

Jadi mereka melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi dan lagi. Dan sekarang Draco tahu perang bola salju mana yang dimaksud Potter. Bukan yang pertama kali, tapi yang terjadi seminggu kemudian. Ketika perang itu mengakibatkan Potter mendorong Draco jatuh telentang lalu ia menahan dirinya dan kemudian, bukannya memberi makan salju, Potter malah menciumnya. Dia ingat bagaimana rasanya. Bagaimana ciuman itu menghangatkan tulangnya yang membeku. Potter terlihat sangat terkejut padahal ia sendiri yang memulai ciuman itu. Lalu Potter melarikan diri; itu adalah pertama kalinya Draco melihat Potter melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Itu memberikan Draco keberanian untuk mengejarnya dan menciumnya kembali.

Lebih banyak ciuman mengikuti, di dalam lemari dan gudang sapu, di lorong-lorong tersembunyi dan di setiap sudut gelap yang dimiliki Hogwarts.

Dan tak hanya berciuman. Draco juga ingat dengan jelas saat mereka bercinta sekarang. Pengalaman pertama mereka yang menegangkan dan penuh kegugupan.

Ingatannya tertinggal pada pertemuan terakhir mereka. Itu terjadi pada Jumat malam, sehari sebelum pertandingan Quidditch. Mereka berbaring di lantai lorong tersembunyi, di atas jubah dan pakaian mereka. Draco menelusurkan ujung jarinya pada kulit halus di paha bagian dalam Harry sambil mengumpulkan keberanian. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit berbeda lain kali," katanya, jari-jarinya tergelincir dengan berani di antara kaki Potter.

Potter menggeliat, meraih pergelangan tangan Draco dan berkata, "Er, tentu. Lain kali." Draco tak tahu apakah itu janji atau penolakan. Tapi Potter tersipu dan menambahkan, "Aku ada pertandingan besok, ingat? Aku harus duduk di sapu selama berjam-jam. Jadi hari Minggu saja. Kita akan bersenang-senang pada hari Minggu."

"Quidditch bodoh," Draco menggerutu, dan Potter lalu mencium gerutuannya sampai hilang.

Mereka berbicara tentang Quidditch sepanjang waktu. Itu adalah subjek yang aman. Bahkan aman untuk berdebat soal itu juga. Tapi dia juga ingat percakapan lain yang lebih serius tentang perang. Tak pernah aman untuk berdebat soal itu, tetapi mereka tetap melakukannya. Tentang siapa mereka dan harus jadi apa, tentang maju ke depan atau tetap sembunyi dalam bayang-bayang.

Draco sudah pasti tak ingin mengalami kerugian. Ia ingin menjaga hubungan mereka tetap rahasia. Ia mengira hubungan mereka tak akan bertahan lama. Tak perlu sampai mengambil resiko untuk masa depan dan warisannya karena hal itu.

Tapi dia mulai berubah pikiran.

Dia ingat menulis surat kepada _Mother_, menceritakan tentang kelas serta teman-teman dan mengisyaratkan hubungannya dengan Potter. _Father_ muncul di Hogwarts dua hari setelah ia mengirim surat itu. Draco teringat kengeriannya berubah jadi mati rasa saat _Father_ menunjuk tongkat ke kepalanya dan berkata, "_Kau __makan__, __kau __tidur__, __kau__ belajar__.__Tak ada __gangguan__.__Tak __ada hal __penting __terjadi__;__.__yang lainnya tak penting__. __Terutama__Potter__.."_

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan tak sabar Pomfrey menarik Draco kembali ke masa kini. "Jangan tinggalkan kami dalam ketegangan! Kau mendapatkan kenanganmu kembali atau tidak?"

Draco merasakan wajahnya membentuk senyuman yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. "Aku ingat."

Potter menarik-narik tangannya. "Semuanya?" Matanya lebar dan khawatir, dan mata itu tampak begitu berbeda sekarang setelah Draco memiliki kenangan tentang mereka menatap dirinya saat mereka bercinta.

Semangat menggelegak di dada Draco. Seolah-olah ia merasakan terlalu banyak hal sekaligus. Dia bersyukur sudah minum ramuan Pomfrey sekarang. "Aku harap itu sudah semuanya," katanya. "Jika masih ada lebih ..." Draco menyeringai lebih lebar. "Aku akan menyalahkan hilangnya memori pada kelelahan."

Potter mencoba – dengan tidak berhasil – untuk menyembunyikan tawa malunya dengan batuk-batuk. Draco jadi teringat Pomfrey yang masih ada di samping mereka. "Ramuan yang anda berikan sangat ampuh, Madam Pomfrey," katanya.

Pomfrey menatap tangan mereka yang berpegangan. "Sudah pasti. Baiklah, kalau begitu." Dia membaca mantra dengan cepat lagi di kepala Draco dan tampak senang dengan hasilnya. "Pergilah. Aku takut kau bahkan tak akan dapat catatan. Kau baik-baik saja. Kembalilah kalau kau mengalami sakit kepala, tapi aku akan tahu jika kau berbohong, jadi jangan repot-repot."

"Terima kasih," kata Potter lalu menarik-narik tangan Draco lagi. Draco melompat dari tempat tidur dan bersyukur karena ia ditarik sebelum mengatakan sesuatu lebih memalukan lagi di depan Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Pomfrey menghentikan mereka. Dia ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Jika kau merasa perlu untuk melaporkan sesuatu pada Kepala Sekolah, dia ada di kantornya sepanjang malam." Ekspresi Pomfrey terlihat baik hati dan penuh perhatian.

Draco mengangguk, tahu bahwa dia tak akan menerima tawaran itu – ini masalah antara _Father_ dan dirinya - tapi ia menghargai perhatian Pomfrey.

Hatinya melonjak saat mereka mencapai koridor. Dia mendorong Potter ke dinding dan menciumnya dengan perasaan familiar yang entah bagaimana masih terasa baru dan menggembirakan. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia menduga soal ramuan cinta dan gangguan saraf ketika tak pernah ada hal lain yang terasa lebih nyata dari ini?

"Aku sangat menyesal," Potter berceloteh di antara ciuman. "Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku sadar."

Draco menggeleng. "Sekarang aku tahu ini salah siapa, Potter, dan itu bukan salahmu."

"Ini juga bukan salahmu."

"Mungkin. Tapi harusnya aku mencegah ini terjadi."

"Bagaimana ayahmu bisa tahu tentang kita?"

" Aku menduga dia mencegat surat yang kukirim pada _Mother_. Aku tak menceritakan semuanya; aku membuatnya tetap samar. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa jika ia membuat aku lupa, tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan membuat aku ingat."

Ekspresi Potter mengeras dan rahangnya terkatup. " Kau ingin kita lakukan apa? Kau ingin aku lakukan apa?" Dia tampak siap untuk menyerbu Malfoy Manor dan menuntut keadilan pada ayah Draco.

Draco tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir soal itu. Biarkan_ Mother_ menanganinya. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hukuman yang lebih buruk."

"Aku bisa," kata Potter muram.

Draco menguatkan suaranya saat ia berkata, "Ini adalah kerugian untuknya, bukan untukku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang akan menderita konsekuensi di sini."

Potter tampak sengsara. "Maafkan aku," katanya lagi. "Harusnya aku menyadari keadaanmu."

"Aku yakin kau akan sadar kalau saja aku bereaksi seperti orang normal."

Potter menggeleng. "Aku bisa membayangkan pasti semua ini sangat membingungkan untukmu. Kita punya sejarah yang buruk. Aku heran aku selamat setelah menyergapmu di seluruh kastil. Jika mengutukku adalah reaksimu yang normal, aku bersyukur kau menahan dirimu. "

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya tak ingin kau berhenti. Aku ingin itu menjadi kenyataan." Draco tak bisa berhenti menatap wajah Potter. Cara Potter menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan emosi - Draco menduga ia tak akan pernah merasa bosan akan tatapan itu.

"Itu memang nyata. Semua itu nyata." Potter menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan lambat dan lama.

"Hmm," gumam Draco. "Aku bertanya-tanya di mana aku belajar untuk mencium seperti itu."

Potter menyeringai. "Dengan cara berciuman dengan setengah penghuni asrama Slytherin. Atau kau ngakunya begitu."

Oh. Rupanya, ingatan Draco soal beberapa rincian detil masih kabur. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Lagipula aku yakin kau tak pernah percaya itu. Kau adalah ciuman nyata pertamaku. Aku pernah punya sesi latihan dengan Pansy sekali, tapi itu sangat canggung... Apa?"

Potter memperhatikan dia, bibir bawahnya berada antara giginya. "Hari ini kau banyak mengaku."

"Ah. _Well_, siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukan semua ramuan ini pada otakku? Dan juga ... menyimpan rahasia terbukti tak bekerja dengan baik, bukan? Bahkan ..." Draco melangkah mundur dan menarik Potter bersamanya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan. Sekarang juga. "

"Merayakannya dengan bercinta?" Potter bertanya sambil tersenyum nyengir.

"Tidak. _Well_, iya, tapi tidak sekarang. Pertama, kita akan ke Aula Besar."

"Oh. Itu juga rencana bagus. Aku kelaparan."

"Mmm," kata Draco tak acuh. Sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya bukanlah makan, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apapun saat mereka berjalan ke Aula. Itu adalah salah satu perjalanan paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya. Sebagian dari dirinya merasa konyol karena berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Potter, tapi bagian lainnya menolak untuk berhenti merasa senang.

Mereka tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi Potter tampaknya tak keberatan. Namun, dia melihat ke arah tangan mereka yang bersatu dengan ragu-ragu saat mereka mencapai pintu masuk Aula Besar dan Draco berhenti di ambang pintu. Siswa dan guru sibuk makan dan mengobrol tanpa memperhatikan mereka. Tetapi Pansy melihat ke arah mereka dengan dahi berkerut, garpunya setengah jalan ke mulutnya.

"Err, jadi," kata Potter. "Aku butuh bantuan di sini." Dia menarik-narik tangan Draco dengan lembut. "Aku berpikir, kalau aku tak menarik diri, kau akan marah, dan kalau aku menarik diri, kau juga akan marah. Aku harus tahu apa rencanamu..."

Draco menarik Potter lebih dekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya. "Rencanaku adalah ini."

Potter menatapnya lalu berkedip. "Jadi begitu. Itu rencana yang sangat publik." Dia melihat ke sekeliling Aula. "Bukan ini yang kumaksud saat kubilang untuk berhenti bersembunyi."

"Oh. Maaf." Draco berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Potter menariknya kembali.

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Ayahmu tak bisa meng-_Obliviate_ setengah dari penghuni Hogwarts."

"Ya, ada itu juga." Draco menggigit bibir. "Tapi selain itu, aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu."

Potter tertawa. "Aku tak tahu apa aku bisa menangani tingkat kejujuranmu."

"Aku takut kau harus terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku baru saja membuat resolusi. Aku berencana untuk mengujinya pada ayahku juga, dengan cara menulis surat kepadanya untuk mengatakan – dengan jujur - bahwa dia benar-benar brengsek. "

"Bagaimana soal ... kemungkinan dampak _keuangan_?"

Itu selalu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Draco tak mau hubungan mereka diketahui publik. Tapi dia sudah memutuskan. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak berencana untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku berencana untuk mendapatkan nilai _O _dalam semua bidang di NEWT. Dan aku punya pacar yang kaya dan terkenal. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Bagian yang terbaik adalah Draco benar-benar percaya semua itu.

Potter berseri-seri kepadanya. "Aku tidak sekaya itu, tapi kupikir aku mampu untuk memberimu makan."

"Kau baik sekali."

"_Well_, kalau begitu..." Potter menekan lebih dekat. "Sepertinya pacarmu yang terkenal akan jadi lebih terkenal gara-gara bercinta dengan Draco Malfoy. Tapi, kau tahu kan aku sering dituduh sengaja mencari perhatian publik jadi akan adil kalau aku melakukannya dengan sengaja setidaknya sekali. Selain itu ..." dia melirik Aula Besar yang tampak jauh lebih tenang. "Sudah terlambat untuk mundur sekarang."

Panas menyebar melalui pipi dan leher Draco. Sejumlah siswa sedang menonton mereka sambil menunjuk dan berbisik-bisik, beberapa dengan senyum dan kekehan, yang lainnya dengan kebingungan dan mengerutkan kening. Bahkan beberapa guru juga menatap mereka; Slughorn sedang menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Anak-anak Gryffindor secara kolektif condong ke arah Granger dan Weasley, yang berusaha tampak bingung karena mereka mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan sangat tidak meyakinkan. Di meja Slytherin, Pansy sedang bergantian antara menatap Draco dengan gelasnya, seolah-olah dia menduga dia terlalu banyak minum jus labu.

Draco tersenyum nyengir dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Lalu ia kembali menatap Potter.

"Sudah pasti tak bisa mundur," katanya, lalu ia menarik Potter ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

**THE END**

RnR?


End file.
